Natural Sense
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: "kenapa wajahmu itu cantik ha? apa kau tidak malu padahal kau laki-laki! ohok.." Ruki kembali tertunduk karena batuk. / Chapter 7 - "Another Feeling"/ the GazettE (UruhaxRuki) Alicenine (ToraxSaga)/RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1 : HATE

Hello~ RuKira di sini (^_^) ini posting ff pertama saia di ffn, biasanya saia post di blog *alah* saia senang jika ada yang pernah membaca ff ini sebelumnya wkwk karena ini repost dari blog/fb saia haha~ ceritanya agak gaje tapi akan semakin berkembang dengan serius dengan gaya bahasa yang pas-pasan! saia harap kalian bisa menikmatinya(?)~ (oh jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak *plak*) XD

douzo~

Chap 1 : ~HATE~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan segala aktivitas. Secerah tampang anak laki-laki berseragam rapi yang kini tengah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada di sekolah barunya. Ini adalah hari keduanya menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah itu. BHS, sekolah elit berstandar internasional yang terletak di Bunkyo Tokyo tepat di samping Tokyo Dome (LOL). Dengan bangunan bersaing Tokyo Dome, Terkareditasi A++ dimana murid-muridnya hampir seluruhnya adalah anak seorang bangsawan, pejabat, konglomerat dan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Jepang kebanyakan menyekolahkan anaknya di sana, bahkan para artis. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah…. Apakah anak laki-laki yang author sebut tadi di awal adalah salah satunya? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki pendek yang kekurangan gizi, saking susahnya makan sekali sehari aja mengakibatkan petumbuhannya terhambat. Malang sekali tokoh utama kita ini. TOKOH UTAMA? Ya… anda tidak salah baca, memang saia bilang tokoh utama, masa tokoh sampingan saia sebut-sebut di awal sampai saia beber-beberkan aibnya *terbang ke pluto—ditendang sang main chara-* lalu bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke sekolah elit tempatnya para anak konglomerat, pejabat dan bangsawan itu? sabar! Silahkan baca sampai author beberkan jawabannya *eaaaa!*

Ruki, nama si anak laki-laki kekurangan gizi itu. nama lengkapnya adalah Matsumoto Takanori, tapi dia menyebut dirinya sendiri Ruki biar agak kerenan dikit gitu lah.

Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya setiap berpapasan dengan murid-murid yang lalu lalang di sana, tampaknya pagi ini Ruki menjadi salah satu makhluk yang menjadi bahan perhatian di sekolah itu. kenapa? Apa karena ukuran tubuhnya yang minim? Atau karena kakinya yang pendek? Atau karena badannya yang buntet? Atau karena tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi atau karena ia tidak lebih tinggi dari anak SD?

Entahlah, hanya author yang tahu hoho~~~

GREK!

Ruki memasuki kelasnya dan mulai berjalan ke bangku yang terletak di paling belakang dimana kemarin ia duduk. Malangnya ia tak menemukan sebuah bangku di sana seperti sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah tulisan di lantai dengan spidol hitam.

-MAAF SEDANG DI SERVICE-

"woahahahahah~~ masa bangku di service? Ada ada saja orang Tokyo ini!", Ruki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dengan santai, sementara semua anak-anak di kelas barunya itu saling mengernyitkan dahi dengan kebebalan anak baru di kelas mereka itu, meski salah satu dari mereka ada yang malah tersenyum dengan kesantaian sikap Ruki.

"oi~ siapapun yang udah nyervis bangku di sini, arigatou! Kerajinan ya jadi orang! Ck!", ucap Ruki lantang.

Dan sekarang seseorang itu terkikik dengan perkataan Ruki.

Ruki sadar hari ini pun sepertinya ia masih dikerjai teman-teman barunya itu, setelah kemarin ia difitnah sebagai pelaku 5x kentut di kelas saat pelajaran matematika, hingga ia dikeluarkan dari jam mata pelajaran itu. kemudian dompetnya hilang entah kemana hingga Ruki tidak bisa jajan ketika istirahat. Tapi Ruki hanya menganggap itu adalah cara mereka meyambut murid baru di kelas mereka karena itu Ruki menerima saja, walau rasanya memang terlalu keterlaluan untuk acara penyambutan tapi Ruki tak akan kalah dengan yang seperti itu, toh kalau mereka sudah puas pasti akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedua Ruki harus mengahadapi kejailan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampaknya belum puas, entah apa lagi setelah hilangnya bangku ini. meski tubuhnya kecil tapi mental Ruki sekuat baja hingga ia tidak terlalu merasa disulitkan dengan itu. mottonya adalah "jalani dengan santai~"

"ya~ jalani dengan santai", gumam Ruki pada dirinya sendiri.

"oi..! anak baru, AWAS!"

"he?"

BLETAK! #%^#%$#^Y%&U&#

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

"kenapa bisa sampai begini?"

"err~~ terbentur sudut meja"

"haha ada-ada saja", sensei berjas putih itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menempelkan plester tepat di tengah jidat Ruki dimana benjolnya terpahat(?) dengan indah di sana. Ruki bohong soal terbentur sudut meja. Sebuah penghapus papan tulis tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh beberapa saat yang lalu.

"ya.. selesai. Kau bisa istirahat dulu di sini atau mau langsung kembali ke kelasmu?...ee? siapa namamu?", Tanya sensei berpenampilan nyentrik(?) itu membuat Ruki yang terbengong karena rambut sensei itu yang uban semua sedikit tersadarkan. tapi sensei itu terlihat lebih muda untuk ukuran ubannya.

"Matsumoto, namaku Matsumoto Takanori"

"hm.. ya Matsumoto. Oh sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu ya"

"ah iya, aku baru masuk dua hari ini"

"hmm~ pantas saja. Pindahan dari mana?"

"Okinawa"

"he? Lumayan jauh ya"

"haha iya"

Cklek!

"Rookie-sensei~ I'm coming..!"

Ruki refleks menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk UKS mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dengan embel-embel sensei?

"apa?", Tanya Ruki sambil menernyitkan dahinya.

"hem?", orang di ambang pintu itu sedikit tersita perhatiannya mendengar pertanyaan aneh orang yang tak dikenalnya hingga akhirnya seperti terpana melihat sosok Ruki.

"Akira! Ini yang keberapa kalinya kau bolos minggu ini hah?!"

Orang yang dipanggil Akira itu tak menggubris perkataan senseinya dan malah menghampiri Ruki dengan berbinar-binar, "kawaii~ ", ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ruki dengan gemas, "pipimu empuk ya"

"he?"

"Akira!", Rookie sensei menggeplak belakang kepala Reita dengan sebuah buku merasa diabaikan muridnya itu. "kembali ke kelasmu! Aku tidak menerima murid yang datang ke UKS dengan tujuan bolos!"

"ugh! Ayolah sensei~ sekali ini saja… aku benar-benar sakit kok", Akira memasang tampang melas.

"apamu yang sakit?", Tanya Rookie-sensei sinis.

"emm… hidungku… hidungku sakit hehe", Dan seketika itu juga sebuah gulungan buku melayang ke hidung dibalik penutup hidung anehnya.

"kambali ke kelasmu Akira!", suruh Rookie sensei sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"cis!", Akira mendengus lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan sedikit cemberut, namun tiba-tiba ia mengehentikan langkahnya menoleh kearah Ruki, "siapa namamu pipi empuk?", tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"eh? Aku.."

"sudah sana pergi!", suruh Rookie sensei dengan nada galaknya.

"huh! Rookie-sensei gak asik!", Akira menutup pintu UKS dengan sedikit nepsong hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras.

"maaf ya, dia sedikit aneh memang haha tapi dia anak yang baik", ujar Rookie sensei sambil kembali mendudukan dirinya di bangku kerjanya. "oh ya, kau bisa tiduran dulu di ranjang kalau kau merasa pusing"

"arigatou! Ano~~ sensei?"

"ya?"

"kalau aku tidak salah dengar anda dipanggil Ruki-sensei?"

"hm… benar. Rookie itu namaku haha aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya.. namaku Rookie Fiddler"

"woh! aku juga! Ano~ aku juga biasa dipanggil Ruki", ucap Ruki bersemangat.

"benarkah? Haha kebetulan sekali kalau begitu"

"tapi nama marga anda terdengar seperti nama orang asing, apa anda bukan berasal dari Jepang?"

"haha iya ya.. aku suka sekali berkeliling dunia wahaha", Rookie sensei tertawa dengan jawabannya yang gak nyambung. Ruki hanya terdiam melihat sensei yang baru dikenalnya itu tertawa, dia baru melihat ada orang yang bisa membuka mulutnya selebar itu saat ia tertawa.

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Ruki berjalan di sepanjang koridor setelah puas tiduran di UKS dan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya masih saja meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan terkesan mentertawakannya. Apa itu karena tinggi badannya? *author diinjek-injek Rukibuntet* mungkin karena plester di jidatnya?

Grek!

Ruki menggeser pintu kelasnya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki telah duduk di bangkunya sendirian karena sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat. Mungkin dia teman sekelas Ruki? Karena Ruki belum terlalu hafal semua wajah teman-teman di kelas bejatnya itu. tapi yang menarik perhatian Ruki adalah sebuah kamera yang sedang ia usap-usap dengan begitu hati-hatinya, sebuah kamera yang kelihatan sangat mahal untuk orang setingkat Ruki. "Untuk apa membawa-bawa kamera ke sekolah? Apa untuk pamer saja? Dasar orang-orang sombong", gerutu Ruki dalam hati. Ruki memutuskan masuk ke dalam kelas berpura-pura acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan anak laki-laki (cantik) yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"yo! Sudah baikan?"

Ruki menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara yang bertanya padanya. "ha? oh, iya.. itu bukan masalah buatku", ucap Ruki sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"hm~ baguslah", anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. "oh ya, namamu Matsumoto kan?", dia beranjak dari bangkunya setelah memasukan kembali kameranya ke dalam tas dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Ruki, "kau menarik ya haha"

Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan pernyataan anak yang lumayan tinggi itu. "apa kau juga ingin mengerjaiku? Apa itu kebiasaan kelas kalian, mengerjai setiap anak baru yang masuk?", Tanya Ruki sinis.

"haha tidak! Tidak! Aku sendiri bingung kenapa mereka mengerjaimu, sebelumnya tidak pernah begini kok. Mungkin mereka ingin sedikit bersenang-senang? Haha", ujarnya santai.

"bersenang-senang?", Ruki merasakan nyut-nyut di jidatnya yang sepertinya tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan, dan itu adalah cara mereka bersenang-senang?

"oh ya, namaku Sakamoto Takashi… tapi kau bisa memanggilku Saga. semua orang di sekolah ini mengenalku dengan nama itu"

"hoo", Ruki membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke bangkunya mengacuhkan anak bernama Saga itu. Ruki masih meragukan kalau dia benar-benar tak berniat mengerjainya.

"oh ya, dompetmu sudah ketemu?"

Sekali lagi pertanyaan anak itu menyita perhatian Ruki, "darimana kau tahu kalau dompetku hilang? kau pelakunya?"

"apa? Haha aku tidak punya hobi serendahan itu. lagipula semua penghuni sekolah ini juga pasti tahu kok soal dompetmu yang hilang itu wkwkwkwk", Saga tertawa mencurigakan.

"apa maksudmu?" (T_T)

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Ruki berdiri agak menengadah membaca sebuah mading yang berisi informasi-informasi penting hari ini di sekolah ini. dan gigi-giginya bergesekan saling bergemeretak melihat pas foto monokrom dirinya ketika hari kelulusan SMP yang diperbesar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat terpampang dalam sebuah papan informasi tentang seorang murid yang kehilangan dompetnya, dengan tulisan..DICARI DOMPET SAYA!. Udah. Segitu doang keterangannya.

Dua orang murid di samping Ruki yang juga ikut membacanya saling terkikik tak sadar kalau makhluk mini di samping mereka adalah objek yang mereka tertawakan, dan kedua mata Ruki berkilat mendelik kedua murid itu. "dicari dompet, kok yang dipampang fotonya sendiri? wakakakk"

"pengen eksis kali hahai"

Dan kedua murid itu berlalu begitu saja setelah berkomentar gak mutu.

"kau benar-benar tidak melaporkan soal dompetmu ke club mading?"

"mana aku kenal dengan mereka, siapa itu club mading", omel Ruki.

"haha berarti benar-benar kerjaan anak-anak ya hahahahah", Saga tiba-tiba tertawa tak bisa berhenti.

"cis!", Ruki ngeloyor pergi sedikit kesal, meninggalkan Saga yang mulai memegangi perut kerempengnya karena tertawa. Dan tiba-tiba langkah Ruki terhenti melihat seorang laki-laki bersama dua orang di sampingnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sampai laki-laki itu berjalan melewati Ruki, Ruki terus menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"oi!", Saga menepuk kepala Ruki, "apa yang kau lihat? Orang itu?", Saga menunjuk orang yang terus Ruki tatap sedari tadi. "apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengannya? Mau masuk club penggemarnya? jiahahah"

"ha? club penggemar?"

"apa kau benar-benar tertarik?", Saga memasang tampang horor.

"tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya merasa kok ada laki-laki bertampang cewek begitu? Jangan-jangan dia lekong"

"wkwk kalau para fangirls dan fanboysnya mendengar ucapanmu itu, kau pasti habis"

"apanya yang habis? Memangnya dia siapa? Huh!", Ruki melengos.

"eh? kau tidak tahu ya? dia itu cucu kepala sekolah ini"

"ho… Cuma itu?", nada Ruki meremehkan.

"dia juga salah satu dari tiga pangeran sekolah di sini, ya cewek-cewek di sini menyebutnya semacam itu lah"

"pangeran sekolah? Apa-apaan itu?", Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aah kau juga tidak tahu ya gyahaha~", Saga menarik bahu Ruki dan merangkul makhluk yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "sekolah ini mempunyai 3 orang murid laki-laki yang begitu dipuja-puja. Mmm~ itu kerjaan para cewek penggila itu sih tapi ya… seiring dengan berjalannya waktu mereka jadi begitu di hormati dengan banyaknya kumpulan para penggemar mereka. Ketiga orang itu salah satunya adalah Yuuji Kouyou alias Uruha itu, lalu Shiroyama Yuu alias Aoi dan Shinji Amano alias Tora si ketua osis. Ketiga orang itu mempunya peringkat masing-masing dengan penggemar terbanyak. Dan si Uruha itu berada di peringkat pertama selama 3tahun berturut-turut"

Ruki sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Saga yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Ke kehidupan sekolah seperti apa sebenarnya ia datang? Sejak awal menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini ada saja hal-hal aneh yang ditemuinya, pertama kali memasuki gerbang sekolah ini yang membuat Ruki terbengong adalah sulitnya ia membedakan mana murid laki-laki dan mana murid perempuan, bukan karena murid laki-laki pada pake rok tapi karena wajah mereka yang mengelabui, bahkan lebih banyak cowok cantiknya di sekolah ini daripada cewek cantik. Lalu kejailan teman-teman sekelasnya dan sekarang… apa itu pangeran sekolah? Apa itu club penggemar? Ketika Ruki mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa bersekolah secara gratis dan sekolah aneh seperti ini yang ia dapatkan.

"oh ya. boleh minta alamat email?"

"ha? untuk apa?"

"kenapa kau memasang tampang curiga begitu? apa aku bertampang seperti orang jahat? Apa aku tidak cocok untuk menjadi teman seseorang?", Saga memasang menyedihkan.

"bu.. bukan begitu! ya ya baiklah", Ruki lalu mau tak mau memberikan alamat emailnya walau masih sedikit was-was dengan orang yang bernama Saga itu. jika tadi ia bertanya apakah tampangnya seperti orang jahat? jujur Ruki menjawab 'iya' dalam hatinya wkwk

"ok, thanks Matsumoto… mulai sekarang kita berteman kan?", Saga menyodorkan tangannya setelah mereka saling bertukar alamat email.

Ruki sedikit menaikan alisnya. "err ya… panggil saja aku Ruki"

"oh ok! Ruki hehe", dan kedua orang itu bersalaman sementara Saga masih tersenyum dengan manisnya Ruki masih menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. Entah kenapa rasanya Ruki sulit mempercayai orang yang berasal dari kelas bejatnya itu.

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

"okaerinasai tuan muda Ruki", seorang laki-laki berseragam buttler membungkukan badannya setelah membukakan pintu untuk tuan muda barunya itu.

"oh, ah tadaima", Ruki canggung ikut membungkukan badannya.

JDUK!

"ah tuan muda anda tidak apa-apa?", buttler itu tampak panik melihat Ruki memegangi jidatnya karena terbentur kepalanya.

"ah ya ya aku tidak apa-apa", Ruki sedikit cengir menahan sakit jidatnya yang benjol itu baru saja kejeduk kepala buttlernya

"saya antarkan ke kamar anda?"

"ah tidak usah! Arigatou"

"anda tidak perlu sungkan dengan saya tuan muda Ruki", ucap sang buttler itu ramah.

"tidak, tidak usah"

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Ruki berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar kelima yang tak bisa ia buka dengan kunci kamarnya. Karena terlalu banyaknya kamar di rumah yang sekarang Ruki tinggali, ia bahkan benar-benar tidak hafal dimana letak kamarnya sendiri. ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tersesat saat mencari kamarnya, semalam pun ia berkeliling ruangan sampai 2 jam hanya untuk mencari kamarnya di antara jejeran ruangan-ruangan yang sebegitu banyaknya seperti sebuah hotel saja. Jika tahu begitu, seharusya Ruki terima saja tawaran buttlernya tadi itu kan?, "sial", dengus Ruki. Bahkan Ruki tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mempunyai rumah sesuper duper luas seperti apa yang ia tinggali sekarang, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar menjadi penghuni di rumah besar keluarga Yuuji itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya seseorang dari belakang membuat Ruki sedikit kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah koridor yang begitu panjanganya.

"eh?", Ruki refleks menoleh dan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu telah berdiri di belakang Ruki dengan sok dan tampang menyebalkannya. Kira kira itulah yang dipikirkan tokoh utama kita.

"hah? apa-apaan jidatmu itu? jatuh terbentur toilet?"

"bukan urusanmu!", jawab Ruki singkat lalu ia mengabaikan keberadaan laki-laki bernama Uruha itu.

"ck! Bukan urusanku? Haha memang bukan urusanku", Uruha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu melemparkannya kearah Ruki tepat membentur belakang kepalanya. Dan itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dompet Ruki yang hilang kemarin. "Urusanku adalah menyingkirkan parasit sepertimu yang akan menggerogoti harta kekayaan kakekku! Cih!", dan orang bernama Uruha itu melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

Ruki menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan segera memungut dompetnya di lantai, "jadi itu ulahmu..", gumam Ruki menyeringai kecil. "aku tidak akan kalah dengan permainan kekanak-kanakanmu!", Ujar Ruki dengan nada tinggi agar Uruha bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"ck! Kita lihat saja nanti… benalu", Uruha menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"benalu ya.."

Ya.. Ruki tak mau mengingkari jika seseorang menyebutnya sebagai benalu, atau parasit dan semacamnya. Ia memang (katakanlah) menumpang di rumah besar milik konglomerat bernama Yuuji Kamijou itu. karena sebuah keberuntungan? Almarhum Neneknya yang bernama Matsumoto Hizaki (LOL) adalah mantan kekasih orang bernama Kamijo itu. sejak kecil Ruki hidup bersama neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya Matsumoto Hideto dan Suzumura Yukina menjadi tersangka penggelapan uang perusahaan dan mereka kabur entah kemana dengan meninggalkan anak berumur 3 tahun bernama Matsumoto Takanori. Semua harta yang dimiliki kedua orang tua Ruki di sita. Hingga saat tumbuh besar Ruki tak punya harta warisan apapun dari kedua orang tuanya, ia hanya memiliki seorang nenek disampingnya… untuk bersekolah pun ia hanya bisa mengikutinya di sekolah-sekolah gratis milik Negara, tapi Ruki bersyukur ia masih bisa mengecapnya.

Namun sekitar dua minggu yang lalu bahkan neneknya harus meninggalkannya karena sebuah penyakit tua. Namun sebelum ia meninggal Hizaki mengatakan agar Ruki pergi ke Tokyo menemui orang bernama Yuuji Kamijo dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah cucunya. Awalnya Ruki agak ragu dengan apa yag neneknya itu katakan, tapi ketika ia berhasil sampai di Tokyo dan dengan usaha selama berhari-hari akhirnya ia bisa sampai ke rumah orang bernama Yuuji Kamijou dan menemuinya seperti apa yang neneknya pesankan. Diluar dugaan orang itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat ketika Ruki mengatakan ia adalah cucu dari Matsumoto Hizaki. Dan ia bahkan menangis ketika mengetahui nenek Ruki telah meninggal, dari situ lah ia mengatakan kalau nenek Ruki adalah wanita(?) yang teramat sangat dicintainya, namun hubungan mereka harus berakhir karena orang tua Kamijo tak merestui hubungan mereka dan Kamijo dipaksa menikahi gadis lain yang orang tuanya setujui *shitnetron XD*.

Dan mulai saat itu orang bernama Kamijou itu mengatakan mengangkat Ruki menjadi cucunya, menanggung semua kebutuhan hidup Ruki sekarang dan seterusnya termasuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah elit bernama BHS [Bara High School] itu. Hingga sekarang di sinilah Matsumoto Takanori yang kekurangan gizi itu, menjadi tuan muda di sebuah rumah besar milik Yuuji Kamijo. Namun meski Ruki tersebutkan tinggal di rumah Kamijo, Ruki hanya baru sekali bertemu dengan orang itu, yaitu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya sekitar 5 hari yang lalu. Untuk selanjutnya orang itu tak pernah Ruki temui lagi di rumah, bahkan kemarin Ruki mendengar kabar kalau ia sedang berada di Zimbabwe. Entah apa yang orang itu lakukan di sana =="

Namun satu hambatan bagi Ruki untuk benar-benar menikmati kehidupannya sekarang adalah… cucu Kamijo yang bernama Kouyou tampaknya tak terima dengan keberadaan Ruki di rumahnya, dia selalu mengatakan kalau Ruki hanya akan menggerogoti harta kekayaan kakeknya. Mungkin merasa tersaingi? Karena selama ini dia adalah satu-satunya cucu seorang Kamijo karena itu ia tak rela kedudukannya harus terbagi dengan orang yang menurutnya hanyalah orang asing di rumahnya. Dia juga meminta Ruki untuk tidak sok mengenalnya di sekolah dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai cucu Kamijo. Kalau Cuma itu sih Ruki tak keberatan, toh tidak ada ruginya bagi Ruki dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Uruha, dan untuk apa juga dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai cucu Kamijo jika tidak ada yang bertanya, seperti orang sinting saja! Pikir Ruki.

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg!

Ruki memberes-bereskan bukunya ke dalam tas dan sedikit melirik Saga yang tampaknya tetap santai di bangakunya sambil memainkan ponsel, sementara yang lain berhamburan ke luar kelas. Lalu Ruki memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"kau tidak istirahat ke luar?", Tanya Ruki sambil medudukan dirinya di bangku yang ada di depan bangku Saga.

"hm? Aku lebih suka di kelas", jawab Saga dengan pandangan tak teralih dari layar ponselnya.

Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Saga, Ruki sedikit menengoknya, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", Tanya Ruki penasaran.

Saga menoleh kearah Ruki lalu menempelkan telunjuk tangannya di bibirnya, "sst! Kau mau ikut nonton?"

Ruki mmengernyitkan dahinya curiga, "nonton?"

"hei ayolah! Kau jangan sok polos begitu ahaha", ujar Saga tanpa dosa.

Ruki semakin yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, "kau suka yang begitu!?"

"memangnya kau tidak suka?"

"cih! Kau orang yang seperti itu", Ruki segera beranjak dari bangku bermaksud meninggalkan Saga.

"haha… aku hanya bercanda Ruki", Saga menarik ujung lengan seragam Ruki mengehentikan Ruki yang bermaksud meninggalkannya. "oh ya.. sepertinya hari ini tidak ada yang menjailimu ya?"

"entahlah, tapi aku tidak bisa lengah. Bisa saja sesuatu melayang ke arahku beberapa saat lagi", ucap Ruki was-was, dan Saga hanya tertawa dengan perkataan tiba-tiba seseorang menggeser pintu kelas dan memanggil Saga untuk keluar sebentar.

Ruki duduk di bangku Saga yang terletak tepat di samping jendela hingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar. Mata Ruki tiba-tiba tertarik sesuatu dalam tas Saga yang masih terbuka di atas mejanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ruki menarik benda itu keluar dan membuka-bukanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajah Ruki seperti terkagum-kagum dengan benda di tangannya.

Sreg!

Ruki sedikit terperanjat dengan bunyi pintu yang digeser Saga. "eh? Apa itu?", Tanya Saga melihat Ruki memegang benda yang sangat ia kenal ditangannya.

"oh, ano~ gomen.. aku melihat lihat ini tanpa izinmu"

"hm? Oh.. haha", Saga medudukan dirinya di bangku di depan Ruki sambil mengahadap ke belakang, "bagaimana? Bagus tidak?", Tanya Saga bersemangat.

Ruki menganggukan kepalanya, "kau suka mengoleksi foto-foto seperti ini?"

"haha itu hasil jepretanku"

"eh? Hontou? Sugeee!", Ruki kembali membuka-buka album foto di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap Saga dengan berpikir, 'benarkah orang seperti ini bisa menghasilkan foto-foto artistik seperti ini?', dan sepertinya pandangan Ruki sedikit berubah tentang teman barunya itu.

"haha aku suka sekali memotret sesuatu sejak usiaku 8 tahun. Entahlah rasanya tanganku gatal setiap kali melihat pemandangan indah atau hal-hal menarik, makanya aku selalu membawa-bawa kameraku kemanapun aku pergi agar aku bisa langsung memotretnya setiap ada hal yang bagus untuk ku potret. Menjadi fotograper professional adalah cita-citaku hehe", ucap Saga bangga.

"hooo~~ jadi karena itu namamu Sukamoto", ucap Ruki terkagum-kagum.

"ha? Sakamoto! Bukan Sukamoto"

"wkwkwk cocok kan suka moto? Kau kan suka foto-foto", ucap Ruki jail.

"jah! Dasar pendek! Wkwk"

"apa kau bilang!", mata Ruki tiba-tiba berkilat.

"wkwk ampun~~ peace!", Saga mengacungkan dua jarinya kearah Ruki.

"yang tadi itu temanmu? Dia memanggilmu untuk keluar bareng?"

Saga menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia hanya memperingatkanku agar aku tidak dekat-dekat denganmu, cis! Memangnya dia berhak mengaturku untuk bergaul dengan siapa. Terserah akulah mau dekat dengan siapa saja, benarka—", Saga menggantung kata-katanya melihat seseorang diluar sana, Saga melirik jam ditangannya, dan senyumnya sedikit mengembang.

"ah Iya, tentu saja", Ruki jadi agak canggung, merasa sedikit bersalah telah berpikiran buruk tentang Saga.

"hm~ sebenarnya.. ada apa antara kau dan Uruha?", Tanya Saga tiba-tiba.

"he?"

"kau mengenalnya kan? Seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau Uruha berjanji untuk memberi imbalan bagi siapa saja yang berhasil membuatmu mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini. Tidak mungkin dia menyuruh anak-anak untuk mengerjaimu kalau kalian tidak saling mengenal"

"ee…"

"kenapa kemarin kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?"

"itu…."

"ayolah… aku jadi penasaran hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki itu"

"bukan begitu, sebenarnya—", dan tanpa sadar Ruki pun menceritakan semuanya pada Saga. namun tentu saja ia mengatakan agar tak menceritakan itu lagi kepada siapapun.

"benarkah dia mengatakan itu padamu? Sepertinya dia merasa tersaingi olehmu Ruki. Ck!", komentar Saga setelah mendengar cerita Ruki,

"aku juga berpikir begitu. walau aku tidak berniat untuk bersaing dengannya tapi kalau dia mau seperti itu ya aku layani"

"haha… kau benar-benar anak yang menarik wkwk oh aku mau ke perpus sebentar, kau mau ikut?", tawar Saga

'oh oke! Aku ikut", Ruki bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengikuti Saga keluar kelas.

"aku ke loker dulu"

"apa?"

"hehe aku lupa menyimpan buku yang kupinjam di loker"

"bagaimana bisa kau menyimpannya di loker?", Tanya Ruki sedikit jengkel, karena itu berarti mereka harus turun dulu ke lantai satu untuk mangambilnya sementara waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"bisa saja kan ahahah ayo sebentar lagi masuk!", ujar Saga lalu ia belari meninggalkan Ruki. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau Ruki mengikuti Saga berlari untuk mengambil bukunya menuju lantai bawah.

"hei! Tidak usah berlari-lari di koridor kan? Haha"

"memang siapa yang berlari duluan hah?", nafas Ruki sedikit tersenggal karena habis berlari –lari di koridor sekolah yang lumayan panjang itu saking luasnya bangunan sekolah BHS.

"ahaha", Saga menepuk-nepuk bahu Ruki lalu merangkulnya.

Saat mereka hendak menuruni tangga menginjak anak tangga pertama, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Uruha dan kedua pengikutnya muncul dari belokan tangga dari bawah di pertengahan tangga hendak naik.

Ruki menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya kakinya bergerak dengan cepat menuruni tangga berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh, "minggiiiirrr!" dan Uruha yang baru menyadari ada seseorang dari atas tangga sana yang menuju ke arahnya tanpa kendali refleks melebarkan matanya, berusaha menangkap seseorang yang Uruha sadari seperti tak asing baginya.

GUBRAK! #&%&*#$#E%^^^&

"…."

"…."

"U-Urusama?!"

"Urusama?!", suara kedua pengikut setia Uruha terdengar panik.

Ruki melebarkan matanya menyadari tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh seseorang yang sudah pasti itu adalah ORANG ITU. dan yang lebih membuatnya shock, bibirnya pun bahkan menimpa(?) bibir ORANG ITU!

Bruk!

Uruha mendorong tubuh Ruki menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tampaknya Uruha pun cukup shock dengan kecelakaan itu. "kau~~", suara Uruha terdengar jengkel. "sialan!", dan Uruha segera bangkit menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru diikuti kedua pengikut setianya.

Ruki masih sedikit kaget dengan kejadian itu, tapi toh dia tidak sengaja. Benar! Ruki tidak sengaja tapi sepertinya ada suatu tindakan yang disengaja tanpa sepengetahuan Ruki. Ruki menepuk-nepuk kotoran di celananya lalu menoleh kearah Saga yang masih berdiri di atas tangga dengan ponsel ditangannya. "kau mendorongku tadi?", Tanya Ruki ragu.

Dan Saga hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ruki.

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

"woeeeeeeeekkkk! Woekkk! Ohok-ohok!", Uruha terus mencuci mulutnya di wastafel toilet. Berkumur dan berkumur lagi. Ketika ia ingat kejadian di bawah tangga itu lagi dan saat itu ia berkumur lagi, padahal bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi tapi Uruha masih terus mencuci mulutnya.

"Urusama?!", salah seorang pengikut Uruha mencoba menengoknya ke dalam toilet takut orang itu pingsan di tempat.

"woookkk!"

"ano~ Urusama? Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"jangan katakan pada siapapun! Awas kau!", ancam Uruha.

"aa .. tentu saja! Kami tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun!"

"wooekkk!", Uruha mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena air, "anak itu! sialan!", gumam Uruha geram. Dan tiba-tiba ia ingat kembali adegan di bawah tangga(?) itu. "woeeeeeeekkkkk!"

_TBC_ (◕‿◕✿)


	2. Chapter 2 : Charmed

**Author **: Rukira Matsunori

**Rated** : T~~ *bisa berubah kalau saia mau ckck*

**Genre** : AU/ gajeromance

**Fandom**(s) : the GazettE, alicenine dkk wkwk

**Pairing**(s) : menyusul *wew*

**Chapter**(s) : 2

**Warning** : seperti biasa, Lebay dengan bahasa yang aneh XD dan alur shitnetron! Jangan anggap serius fic aneh ini!

**Note** : masih repost dari blog saia (^_^)

* * *

Chap 2 : ~Charmed~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

* * *

Ruki mengendap-endap di balik dinding pembatas ruangan, mengintip Uruha yang telah siap dengan segala hidangan di meja makan. Ia mulai mengarahkan kamera ponselnya mencoba menangkap Uruha yang tengah memasukan suap demi suap nasi kemulutnya dengan begitu elegan. Dan…

Ckrek!

Uruha celingukan menyadari bunyi sebuah kamera ponsel. Setelah merasa aman, ia kembali melahap makanannya dengan tetap elegan.

"apa yang anda lakukan tuan muda Ruki?" Tanya butler keluarga Yuuji mengagetkan Ruki yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena berdebar-debar takut ketahuan.

"hee? Nimo-san? Ah ahaha tidak, bukan apa-apa hahah," Ruki berusaha tertawa, "bukan apa-apa, permisi hehe," Ruki menganggukan kepalanya lalu ngeloyor pergi. Buttler bernama Nimo itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan tingkah aneh tuan muda mungilnya itu.

Ruki sedikit memelankan langkahnya mengirim sebuah email pada seseorang. Dan sebuah balasan dengan cepat dibacanya.

_Baguusss! Gudjob haha.._

_Selanjutnya adalah wajah tidurnya _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

"apa?!" suara Ruki terdengar sangat jengkel.

_Sudah cukup!_

Send!

_Aku sebarkan_

"brengsek!"

_Baiklah aku coba…_

Send!

Ruki memasuki kamarnya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tepat tidur. Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali bangkit dari tidurannya, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang ku lakukan?" gumam Ruki cengok.

_~flashback_ (◕‿◕✿)

"kau mendorongku tadi?"

Saga hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ruki.

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel di saku Ruki berbunyi. Ruki segera mengambil ponselnya, tampaknya ada sebuah email masuk dan Ruki mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat nama si pengirim. 'Saga'

"apa yang—" Ruki melebarkan matanya melihat apa isi dari email yang dikirim Saga. sebuah foto dimana ketika ia jatuh menimpa Uruha tadi dan itu sedikit…. Aneh dengan angle dari atas. "apa maksudnya ini? kenapa kau memotretnya?"

"haha kenapa aku memotretnya? kau tahu kan, tanganku gatal jika tidak memotret apa yang menurutku bagus untuk ku potret," ucap Saga terdengar licik.

"apanya yang bagus untuk di potret? Kau mendorongku kan tadi, hah? kau sengaja!"

"ya ya ya aku sengaja gomen," Saga mengacak-acak bagian atas rambut Ruki namun Ruki segera menyingkirkannya karena menangkap gelagat tak baik dari orang di hadapannya itu, "hanya padamu aku beritahu ya, dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Ok?" Saga merangkul bahu Ruki, "punya hobi itu harus dimanfaatkan, benar? Aku punya bisnis memproduksi majalah seputar ke-3 pangeran sekolah itu pada para fangirls gila resmi mereka secara online hehe."

"apa?"

"dan mereka sangat sangat ingin tahu bagaimana keseharian ke-3 orang itu selain di sekolah , semacam itu lah~ itu pasti akan menjadi hot issue di majalah kami hahaha~~" Saga tertawa garing.

"apa hubungannya denganku?" Ruki mengernyitkan dahi.

"hubungannya adalah~~ kau tinggal satu atap dengan Uruha, tentu itu memudahkanmu untuk mendapatkan informasi-informasi tentangnya bukan? Karena itu…..kau cocok jadi partner-in-crime-ku. Dapatkan foto-fotonya!" Saga melebarkan bibirnya.

Ruki mendelik, "cis! Kenapa juga aku harus mau melakukan hal konyol begitu."

"baiklah….foto di bawah tangga ini ku sebar dengan judul 'Anak Baru yang menyerang pangeran sekolah nomor satu di BHS, Matsumoto Takanori namanya, dari kelas 2-3 dan dia menumpang di rumah Uruha' heheh…kau pasti dihabisi para fangirlsnya," ucap Saga santai.

"KAUUU?!"

_flashback end_ (◕‿◕✿)

"Saga brengsek!" rutuk Ruki kesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan mudahnya mengubah pandangannya terhadap Saga bahkan sampai menceritakan rahasianya yang menumpang di rumah keluarga Yuuji, padahal dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau dia orang yang licik (walau cantik). Dan Ruki menyadari itu sejak awal.

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Ruki terus melirik jam di dinding kamarnya sejak pukul 8 malam tadi. Dan sekarang jam telah menunjukan pukul 11.35 malam. Ruki beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meski pandangannya sedikit kabur karena matanya yang tinggal beberapa watt saja namun Ruki terpaksa harus keluar kamarnya malam-malam begini demi melaksanakan tugasnya, meski ia tak yakin akan berhasil karena Uruha pasti mengunci pintu kamarnya kan?

Cklek!

Tapi jawabannya adalah… tidak!

"apa? ceroboh sekali orang ini, bagaimana bisa ia tidur tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang terpaksa menyusup untuk mengambil fotonya saat tertidur karena diancam?" gerutu Ruki pelan, "tapi baguslah," lalu Ruki mulai membuka pintu kamar Uruha dengan perlahan, kembali menutup pintunya dengan membiarkannya sedikit terbuka.

Ruki mulai mengendap-endap, berusaha melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara mendekati tempat tidur Uruha setelah sebelumnya sempat terkagum-kagum dengan kamar itu yang Ruki sadari lebih besar dengan interior yang lebih mewah daripada kamar miliknya.

Ruki mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah Uruha yang terlihat tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya. Tapi tunggu! Cara tidur Uruha tidak seelegan seperti saat ia makan tadi, selimut sudah menggunung di bawah kakinya yang sepertinya hasil dari tendangan-tendangan kakinya. Dan diluar dugaan Uruha hanya memakai celana boxer pendek dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan sebagai baju tidurnya, tidak seperti tuan-tuan muda kebanyakan yang memakai piyama berganti-ganti tiap malamnya.

"ngh…"

Ruki buru-buru berjongkok takut Uruha tersadar dari tidurnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat menunggu, tak terdengar lagi suara Uruha. Dan Ruki kembali berdiri dengan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya. Beberapa saat terdiam tak kunjung menekan tombol capture, sepertinya Ruki lumayan terpesona dengan perut Uruha yang mendadak terekspos, eh bukan! Maksudnya wajah tidur polos Uruha.

Apa? terpesona? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Authornya pasti salah ketik, Ruki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengelak. Lalu Ruki kembali focus mengarahkan kamera ponselnya , Tapi lagi-lagi Ruki terdiam beberapa saat, ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau wajah Uruha saat tertidur benar-benar polos dan damai, rasanya bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya saat terjaga.

Ckrek!

"aiiiish! Sial," rutuk Ruki pelan, ia lupa memelankan suara kameranya.

"nghh~~…."

Ruki mulai kebingungan ketika Uruha seperti mulai tersadar dan mulai menggesek-gesek kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya. Ruki tak punya cukup waktu untuk berlari kearah pintu yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat tidur Uruha, lagi pula jika ia segera berlari sekarang, suara langkahnya pasti terdengar dengan begitu jelas dan itu malah akan mengundang perhatian Uruha. Akhirnya Ruki memutuskan untuk tengkurap di lantai dan ketika ia sadar Uruha bangun Ruki langsung menggelindingkan dirinya ke bawah ranjang.

Uruha terduduk di kasurnya, menggesek-gesek kedua matanya masih setengah sadar dan menyadari pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup dengan rapat. "ah~~ aku lupa menguncinya lagi," gumam Uruha. Lalu ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan segera menguncinya.

Cklek!

"apaaaaaaaaa?!" jerit Ruki dalam hati. Hampir saja suaranya benar-benar melengking keluar namun Ruki segera menutupi mulutnya. Dia benar- benar terkunci di kamar Uruha sekarang, dan di kolong ranjang?

Ruki mendengar Uruha telah kembali naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, Ruki menunggu beberapa saat sampai Uruha benar-benar kembali tidur lelap. Setelah merasa aman, Ruki keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dan kambali mengendap-endap kearah pintu, namun sialnya Ruki tak menemukan sebuah kunci tergntung di sana. "siaaaaaallll! Kenapa harus di copot segala kuncinya," gerutu Ruki esmoshi. Ia kembali mengendap-endap kearah tempat tidur Uruha dan mulai mencari dimana Uruha menyimpan kunci kamarnya, namun malang tak dapat di halang, lutut Ruki kejedot pinggiran tempat tidur Uruha hingga Ruki harus kembali bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur karena Uruha yang kembali tersadar denga suara benturan lutut Ruki yang cukup keras.

"apa itu?" Tanya Uruha heran. Ia mulai meliarkan padangannya ke sekeliling merasa was-was. Sementara tepat di bawah Uruha (di bawah tempat tidurnya!) Ruki mengusap-usap lututnya yang lumayan terasa nyut-nyutan karena benturan tadi. Ruki menelungkupkan tubuhnya karena hawa dingin malam ditambah lagi ia tidur tanpa di alasi apapun. Ruki benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan Saga karena membuatnya harus mengalami ini. "awas kau~~~ Saga."

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Ruki menggesek-gesek matanya dan segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

JDUK!

Ruki menutupi mulutnya yang hampir saja mengaduh. Ia lupa kalau ia masih berada di bawah tempat tidur Uruha sekarang. sepertinya tanpa sadar ia ketiduran saat menunggu Uruha benar-benar tertidur semalam.

Uruha yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera sadar akan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras di bawah tempat tidurnya, membuatnya curiga ada makhluk yang bersemayam di bawah sana. "siapa itu?" Tanya Uruha sambil pelan-pelan mengahampiri tempat tidurnya.

Ruki mulai kelimpungan mengetahui Uruha mulai menyadari keberadaannya. "meong~ ," dan bunyi itu yang refleks keluar dari mulutnya.

"….."

"m-meong~ "

"apanya yang meong hah?"

JDUK!

"aduuh!" ringis Ruki, "apa yang kau lakukan, mengintip ke kolong kasur tiba-tiba begitu?! bikin kaget saja," protes Ruki sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"apa?! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah tempat tidurku? kau menyusup? Jangan-jangan kau berniat mencuri barang-barang di kamarku HAH?!" cerocos Uruha. "keluar kau!" Uruha menarik sebelah kaki Ruki menyeretnya dari kolong kasur.

"aku bisa keluar sendiri oi!" Ruki berusaha melepaskan tangan Uruha yang menarik sebelah pergelangan kakinya namun Uruha tetap menyeretnya dengan genggaman kuat di pergelangan kaki Ruki. Hingga tanpa sadar Ruki mengerakkan kakinya meminta Uruha melepaskan, namun alhasil kakinya malah menendang dagu Uruha hingga Uruha terjengkang.

DUAK!

"ups!"

"errrgh! KAUUUU!"

**JBRUD!**

Ruki menutupi kedua telinga saking nepsongnya Uruha menutup pintu kamarnya.

"AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN INI! BERSIAPLAH KAU KALUAR DARI RUMAH INI!" teriak Uruha dari dalam sana,

"lakukan saja," dengus Ruki.

_Drrrrrrttttt!_

Ruki merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"cis!" dengus Ruki, "ya? moshi-moshi…."

'ohayou Rukichan~ kau sudah mendapatkan gambarnya?'

"ya ya…"

'benarkah? aku tidak percaya. Coba kau kirimkan!'

"kau— ya," Ruki segera mengirimkan gambar hasil jepretannya semalam sambil menahan jengkel, "sudah kukirim.."

'ha? apaan ini? jelek sekali hasil jepretanmu! burem begini mana mereka mau,' protes Saga tak puas

"aku menangkapnya malam hari ya wajar burem!"

'kualitas kameramu rendahan ya? aku gak mau tahu pokoknya harus yang jelas. Kau ambil lagi gambarnya!' suruh Saga entang.

"yang benar saja! Aku usahakan itu semalaman! Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya tanpa ketahuan orangnya hah?" cerocos Ruki nepsong.

'haha… baiklah baiklah. Tapi selanjutnya kau harus mendapatkan foto Uruha sedang mandi hmbph!' Saga terdengar menahan tawanya.

"APA?!" Ruki meneriaki layar ponselnya sendiri, " kau gila ya! mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu!"

'hahaha…ok! ok! ya sudah sampai jumpa di sekolah Rukichan, thanks kerja kerasnya wkwkwk'

Tut…tut.. tut…

"RUKICHAN GUNDULMU!" Ruki memelototi layar ponselnya sendiri.

Bletuk!

"aissshhh!" Ruki mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru kena lemparan sandal. "apaan nih?" Tanya Ruki sambil menengok ke belakang dimana tidak jauh beberapa langkah dari posisinya Uruha berdiri dengan berpangku tangan. Ruki tak sadar kalau ia masih berada dekat dengan pintu kamar Uruha sekarang.

"BERISIK KAU GUNDUL!"

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

"thanks my partner!" Saga menepuk bahu Ruki saat makhluk mini itu tengah bergumul dengan sepatu yang hendak ia simpan di lokernya.

"aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

"eh! Foto di bawah tangga ini masih di tanganku lho," Saga menyeringai licik.

Ruki mendelik, "aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan bukan? Sekarang hapus foto itu!"

Saga tertawa mengacak-acak rambut Ruki, "masih banyak tugas untukmu, tidak semudah itu wkwkwk", lalu Saga melenggang pergi dengan santainya mengabaikan Ruki yang ngedumel-dumel karena kelicikannya.

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

"lihat! mereka sangat terkejut dengan gaya tidur Uruha yang kelewat santai itu wkwk foto kualitas jelekmu jadi berita paling hot wakak~~" Saga tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar netbooknya di bangku sebelah Ruki. Saga mendadak mengusir anak yang bangkunya bersebelahan dengan Ruki dan mengambil posisi tempat duduk anak itu hingga ia jadi tetangga-an sama Ruki sekarang, dan seterusnya. Sementara Saga asik tertawa-tawa, Ruki di sampingnya hanya menatap layar dengan foto full screen Uruha datar. Dia tidak tertarik. Hanya setengah badan kok Ruki ngambilnya. "hei ayolah~ aku cukup berterimakasih padamu atas ini, nanti kukasih bayaran deh, dan…nih." Saga meletakkan minuman kaleng di atas bangkunya untuk Ruki. Ruki mendengus, dia masih kesal dengan teman barunya yang licik itu karena telah memanfaatkanya.

"bagaimana kau mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperti itu sih?" Tanya Ruki basa-basi, padahal sedikitnya ia cukup penasaran dengan bagaimana cara Saga 'berbisnis' itu.

"oh, mudah saja. kegilaan para fangirls itu bisa membuat mereka mau melakukan apa saja demi ketiga pangeran sekolah itu kan. Aku hanya membuat majalah berupa website, memberikan informasi-informasi yang mereka butuhkan tentang ke-3 princes itu. tapi untuk melihat semua informasi itu mereka harus menjadi anggota resmi dalam site-ku, dan untuk menjadi anggota resmi mereka harus mengalirkan sejumlah uang setiap bulannya ke rekeningku, begitu….mudah kan? Wakakak~~"

"…" Ruki cengok. Semudah itukah mendapatkan uang? Lagipula kenapa mereka mau saja membayar setiap bulan hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang ke-3 orang itu? oh! Ruki melupakan kalau sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sini adalah anak-anak konglomerat dan pejabat, berbeda dengan dirinya yang begitu mengagung-agungkan uang. Kepuasan adalah yang utama bagi mereka. Bukan?

"karena itu informasi sekecil apapun tentang mereka adalah uang bagiku," tambah Saga.

"kau bisa bersekolah di sini, itu artinya orang tuamu berlebih kan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Ruki karena itu yang sedikit mengganjal di pikirannya.

"ck! sudah kubilang ini hobi! Lagipula menghasilkan uang sendiri itu lebih enak daripada harus minta-minta pada mereka," jawab Saga sambil tetap focus pada netbook di atas meja bangkunya, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "eh, kau tahu? anggota di site-ku tidak hanya di penuhi oleh perempuan lho! Banyak juga laki-laki yang jadi anggota, dan sebagian besar dari mereka adalah para fanboys Uruha."

"he?" Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tidak heran kan? Dilihat bagaimanapun dia memang lebih cocok di bilang cantik daripada ganteng, ya kan? Wkwk"

"kau juga," gumam Ruki datar.

"hah? apa?" Saga menoleh kearah Ruki tak menangkap jelas apa yang dikatakan makhluk minis di sampingnya itu. namun Ruki mengabaikannya. "oh ya….ada satu fanboy yang setia sekali berkunjung, bahkan dia sering secara pribadi bersedia membayar untuk foto-foto Uruha yang hanya dia yang boleh memilikinya. Jadi foto-foto itu tidak kusebarkan pada yang lain….."

"oh," tanggap Ruki tak perduli, ia meraih minuman kaleng dari Saga untuknya dan mulai membukanya sambil meliarkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat.

Saga menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku sambil berpangku tangan, "aku sendiri penasaran dengan siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya, dia merahasiakan identitas aslinya. Ah kau lihat itu, dengan nick –CoolMan- yang ava-nya kartun bebek…," Saga menunjuk ke layar netbooknya.

"ya," tanggap Ruki makin tak perduli, ia sama sekali tak melihat kearah Saga menunjuk hanya asik meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"dia meminta foto paha Uruha."

BRUASHH!

"ohok-ohok~~" Ruki terbatuk-batuk setelah menyemburkan semua minuman di mulutnya ke layar dan keyboard netbook Saga. "ah?" Ruki sedikit panic saat melihat netbook Saga tiba-tiba mati karena cairan yang disemburkannya, dia buru-buru melap-nya dengan tangannya namun benda elektronik itu tetap saja mati. "ke-kenapa itu?" tanya Ruki takut-takut. Saga hanya tersenyum tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ruki. "a-apa rusak?"

Saga mengangguk masih dengan senyuman charmingnya, tapi entah kenapa Ruki merasa senyuman itu begitu menakutkan untuknya. "a-ahaha-ha…ba-bagaimana dong? Aku..aku harus menggantinya?" Saga mengangguk, Ruki membatu. Meski sekarang Ruki tinggal di rumah keluarga Yuuji dan Kamijo sudah menganggapnya sebagai cucu tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak kalau harus meminta uang untuk mengganti pada Saga. tidak sopan sekali ! apalagi kalau sampai Uruha tahu, habislah dirinya dengan caci maki pedas Uruha. Ruki mengutuk mulutnya, kenapa bisa-bisanya nyemburin minuman ke benda elektronik itu sih? Hanya Cuma karena mendengar seseorang menginginkan foto paha Uruha. "a-ano…," Ruki memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya, "bisa dicicil? Hehe."

Saga menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "haha…kau tidak punya uang ya?" ejek Saga. meski urat sarap di jidat Ruki berkedut tapi ia berada dalam posisi salah dan tidak berdaya sekarang, karena itu ia hanya menerima kata-kata Saga sambil tersenyum melas. "baiklah-baiklah…kau tidak perlu membayarnya."

"SUNGGUH?!" Ruki spontan berdiri dari bangkunya duduk dan menatap Saga blink-blink. Ternyata Saga tidak selicik yang ia kira.

Saga segera menekan atas kepala makhluk itu agar ia kembali duduk. " yap! kau hanya perlu jadi partner-ku selamanya dan— tanpa imbalan," Saga tersenyum. " jadi imbalan untukmu kusimpan untuk membayar ganti rugi ini, ya anggaplah kau nyicil dengan tenagamu haha," Ruki kembali menatap Saga datar. Ternyata memang tidak ada orang tulus di dunia ini. terlebih Saga. orang licik tetap saja licong, dengan ini dia benar-benar jadi manusia pemanfaatan(?). "tadinya aku tidak berniat lebih menyusahkanmu tapi jika seperti ini—"

"….."

"dapatkan foto paha Uruha!"

Ruki spontan mencekik-cekik Saga tanpa berkomentar apapun terlebih dulu. "ohok-ohok…jadi kau lebih memilih untuk membayarnya?" tanya Saga sambil memegangi lehernya yang baru lepas dari cekikan Ruki.

"aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu," ucap Ruki datar.

"hmm~~", Saga menyeringai puas. "kau bersedia melakukannya kan?"

Ruki mendengus. SUNGGUH! Hatinya benar-benar jengkel, kalau ia punya penyakit darah tinggi mungkin sekarang ia sudah kejang-kejang karena amarahnya tak bisa tersalurkan(?). namun syukurlah tidak ada suatu apapun yang tinggi pada diri Ruki.

Dan kenapa ia harus bertemu orang macam Saga? apakah ini cobaan untuk menjadi orang kaya? Ruki membatin. Dan untuk kedepannya yang harus Ruki pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan foto paha Uruha?

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

"maniak?"

"benar! apa lagi sebutan yang pantas untuk orang seperti itu? sengaja menabrak Urusama di tangga sampai kalian err~~ lalu sampai menyusup ke kamar Urusama segala," cerocos salah seorang pengikut Uruha sambil manyun-manyun.

"….."

Tidak ada rahasia diantara Uruha dan kedua pengikutnya. Meski Uruha sangat menutupi mengenai seorang anak laki-laki miskin yang menumpang di rumahnya karena tak ingin orang-orang tahu dia tinggal satu atap dengan anak buntet macam itu, suatu penghinaan seorang Uruha punya kenalan makhluk 'rendah' begitu. tapi kedua pengikutnya adalah pengecualian, Uruha sangat mempercayai kedua orang yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun itu. dengan begitu Uruha bisa leluasa menceritakan apapun pada mereka termasuk apa yang mengganjal hatinya akhir-akhir ini. mengenai keanehan-keanehan yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan di rumahnya.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan anak itu?"

"sebaiknya di keluarkan saja Urusama! Berbahaya tinggal satu atap dengan maniak seperti itu."

"benar! Urusama itu adalah makhluk yang indah, begitu banyak manusia-manusia seperti itu mengincar Urusama."

"kami bisa melindungi di sekolah atau di manapun, tapi tidak di rumah."

"kami tidak ingin keindahan Urusama ternoda oleh maniak-maniak seperti itu."

"benar."

Uruha mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kalau soal mengeluarkannya dari rumah memang selama ini itu yang selalu Uruha pikirkan, tapi ia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk mengusirnya dengan mendapatkan persetujuan sang kakek. Tapi jika ternyata benar orang yang menumpang di rumahnya itu adalah seorang maniak, Uruha hanya perlu menunggu sebuah bukti untuk ia melaporkannya pada sang kakek. Kamijo sangatlah menyayanginya, tentu ia tidak ingin di rumahnya tinggal seseorang yang membahayakan (kesucian) cucunya SATU-SATUNYA.

"Aoisama?"

"he?" orang yang dipanggil Aoisama itu tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendadak berhenti di tengah perjalanan menuju kelasnya sepulang dari kantin, membuat kelima fangirls yang selalu mengikutinya bingung. Namun saat mereka menyadari kalau apa yang membuatnya berhenti adalah seseorang dengan kedua pengikutnya yang berjalan berlawanan arah di depan sana, mereka sedikit berbisik-bisik dengan girang. "ah maaf, ayo," Aoi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai berpapasan dengan Uruha dan kedua pengikutnya.

"ekhm! Ekhm!" kelima cewek yang mengikuti Aoi mendadak berdehem-dehem membuat Aoi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aoisama kenapa tidak menyapa Uruha?" tanya mereka jail.

"apa? haha kenapa?"

"hihihihi…."

Aoi mengabaikan kikik-an kelima cewek di belakangnya. Dia sedikit risih sebenarnya di ikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi itu demi popularitasnya, fans haruslah diperlakukan dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Uruha yang sikapnya acuh tak acuh pada orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai fansnya, Aoi sangatlah respect. Dia selalu memberikan perlakuan terbaiknya pada mereka. Aoi adalah maniak popularitas. Bahkan sekarangpun ia masih tak puas dengan ketenarannya sebagai pangeran sekolah BHS nomor 2. Ia selalu merutuk kenapa Uruha yang bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukan fansnya dengan baik itu menduduki posisi nomor 1 dengan fans yang hampir dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari miliknya. Aoi tidak rela! Karena itu ia berusaha untuk merebut fans Uruha dan mengambil alih posisinya. Dan sepertinya dengan keramah tamahannya pada para fans lumayan membuat fansnya bertambah setiap hari. Untuk melihat persentase fans, bisa dilihat di website Saga wkwkwk (iklan), bukan hanya dari sekolah BHS saja , Tapi banyak juga fans-fans dari sekolah lain bahkan dari luar kota. "menurut kalian, aku dan orang tadi cantik siapa?" tanya Aoi tiba-tiba.

"eh….. te-tentu saja Aoisama!"

"iya! Aoisama itu sekushi, hot dan gentleman."

"Aoisama adalah yang terkeren diantara semua laki-laki."

Aoi melebarkan bibirnya puas dengan jawaban cewek-cewek itu meski jawaban mereka agak sedikit menyimpang dari pertanyaan. tentu saja mereka pasti mengunggulkannya karena mereka fansnya =="

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

Ruki mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

Pukul 10 malam.

"_kau bilang dia tidur pake boxer kan? Kenapa tidak ambil saja fotonya saat dia sedang tidur."_

Enteng sekali si Saga itu mengatakannya. Itu artinya dia harus kembali melakukan kejahatan yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu masuk ke kamar Uruha? TIDAK MAU!

Ruki jambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi sambil berguling-guling kesana kemari di atas ranjangnya. Lagipula Ruki tak mengerti, apanya yang bagus dari paha si Uruha itu sampai ada orang yang menginginkan fotonya segala? Atau para fansnya itu saja yang sinting? Grr~~

"eh?" tiba-tiba sebuah ide nyerempet di otak mini-nya. Dan senyumnya terkembang mencurigakan.

_TBC_ (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

Apa-apaan ini? wkwwkk~~~

mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Throb

**Author **: Rukira Matsunori

**Fandom**(s) : the GazettE, alicenine dkk wkwk

**Pairing**(s) : menyusul *wew*

**Chapter**(s) : 3

**Warning** : seperti biasa, Lebay dengan bahasa yang aneh XD dan alur shitnetron! Jangan anggap serius fic aneh ini!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 3 : ~Throb~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

* * *

Grep!

Bruk!

"he?" Ruki kebingungan saat tiba-tiba Saga mendorong tubuhnya ke loker dan menggamit kerah seragamnya. "apa?"

" 'apa' kau bilang?" Saga melebarkan ujung bibirnya, "berani sekali kau memberikan foto palsu padaku heh!" Saga tersenyum namun wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"heee?" Ruki sedikit terkejut-kejut, bagaimana bisa laki-laki di hadapannya ini tahu.

"si CoolMan menuntutku atas tuduhan penipuan, dan ini gara-gara kau! kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini!" Saga semakin mengeratkan gamitannya di kerah baju seragam Ruki, tersenyum maksa. Orang-orang yang baru memasuki ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatu mereka sedikit tersita perhatiannya karena kedua anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti hendak mau berkelahi itu. "dia ingin foto paha Uruha! Bukan paha orang lain!" Saga sedikit merendahkan suaranya. "kau jangan meremehkan para fans ketiga pangeran sekolah itu! mereka mengenal betul idola mereka."

Ruki sweatdrop. Sampai paha saja bisa membedakan mana yang asli mana yang palsu, sepertinya Ruki memang terlalu menganggap remeh para fans gila itu. "ta-tapi mendapatkan foto pahanya itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, tahu!"

"memangnya aku bilang harus secepatnya? Asal dapat, kapanpun itu. Yang penting asli !"

"cis!" Ruki mendengus. Saga tidak mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

Saga melepaskan gamitannya di kerah seragam Ruki, lalu menepuk-nepuk seragam anak laki-laki minis itu. "masalah ini akan selesai asal kau mendapatkan yang asli, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mendapatkan dalam waktu yang lebih singkat! 3 hari !" Saga mengacungkan 3 jarinya.

"KAU! kau bilang kapan saja?!" urat saraf di jidat Ruki berkedut.

"ini permintaan si CoolMan! Karena kau telah lebih dulu menipunya jadi dia ingin mendapatkannya dalam waktu yang lebih singkat. Dan ingat! jika kau tidak mendapatkannya dalam waktu tiga hari….fotomu bersama Uruha di bawah tangga kusebar~~~ dan kau juga harus bayar ganti rugi netbook-ku," Saga menyeringai nista, saraf di jidat Ruki makin berkedut-kedut, " Siapa suruh ngasih foto paha yang bukan milik Uruha," Saga melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ruki hanya mendengus kesal dan kesal, siapa suruh minta yang aneh-aneh! Batinnya. Dan kenapa juga ia harus terlibat dengan kegilaan orang-orang sinting ini!

"kau sudah selesai? Ayo ke kelas!" Saga menyeret teman 'kecil'nya itu. "oh ya, lalu paha siapa itu? yang ada dalam foto?" Saga menoleh kearah Ruki yang diseretnya di belakang. Mendadak keringat dingin renum di pelipis Ruki, dan Saga menyeringai jail. "hmm… bilang saja kalau kau ingin pamer paha."

"Bu-bukan begitu! aku frustasi ta—UHMP."

Saga tidak mendengarkan kicauan di belakangnya, "jangan memalsukan paha Uruha dong! Kualitasnya jelas beda jauh, kalau kau mau nanti aku buat foto demo pahamu di site, siapa tahu ada yang berminat?... He?" Saga cengok sejenak saat menoleh kearah Ruki dan mendapati makhluk mini itu berhelm-kan tempat sampah. "wakakakaak~"

"fuah!" Ruki berhasil melepaskan property yang mendadak hinggap menutupi kepalanya, "brengsek! Siapa ituuuuuu?!" Ruki ngamuk. Kalau saja dia melihat siapa orang tadi di belakangnya yang memasukan tempat sampah itu ke kepalanya pasti sekarang orang itu sudah dilemparnya ke luar jendela dari lantai dua ini.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki merapikan seragamnya setelah keluar dari toilet untuk membersihkan rambutnya yang kotor karena dihinggapi tempat sampah.

Bruk!

"….."

"….."

"Eh, sumimasen, sumimasen," Ruki sedikit menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada orang tinggi berwajah galak yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"daijoubu yo!" orang itu tersenyum kearah Ruki dengan sangat ramah, bertolak belakang dengan penilaian Ruki tadi.

Orang tinggi dengan penampilan yang begitu rapi, wajahnya saat tidak tersenyum terkesan jutek namun tampak berwibawa, sekali melihatnya saja sudah mengesankan dia manusia yang elit. Apalagi setelah Ruki melihat dia tersenyum. Dia termasuk kategori tampan daripada cantik sih. Ruki melihat ada dua buah tag berwarna keemasan di seragamnya, dengan tulisan Student Council dan President . Ruki mengernyitkan dahi. Dan beralih ke sisi lainnya melihat sebuah tagname bertuliskan Amano Shinji.

AH!

"kenapa? haha," orang yang ternyata bernama Amano Shinji itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Ruki yang sedari tadi serius meneliti apa saja yang ada di seragamnya.

"a-ano…ketua osis?"

"yep!" orang itu mengangguk kecil.

"oh hehe…," Ruki menggaruk-garuk pipinya mendadak gugup. Pantas saja kesannya elit, selain itu dia juga sangat ramah. Ruki selalu merasa segan dengan orang-orang seperti itu daripada orang-orang kaya yang sombong dan selalu seenaknya, mereka sama sekali tidak pantas disegani. Dan lagi, setahu Ruki dia juga adalah salah satu dari ketiga orang yang begitu di kagumi di sekolah ini bukan? Menurut cerita Saga begitu. kalau untuk satu orang ini Ruki akui dia memang lebih pantas di kagumi daripada si Uruha itu. tapi Ruki heran kenapa orang seperti ini berada di bawah Uruha dan satu orang lainnya sebagai orang yang paling dikagumi.

"kau Matsumoto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Ruki.

"eh! Ya? ba-bagaimana kau mengenalku?" tanya Ruki antusias.

"aku melihat tagname mu," Amano Shinji menunjuk tagname di seragam Ruki.

"oh, ya aku lupa," Ruki menampar pipinya sendiri, membuat senpai di hadapannya tertawa.

"haha, oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Kamijo-jiichan?"

"eh? Kamijo-jiichan? HEEEEE! Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku pe-numpang di rumah Kamijo-sama?!" Ruki shock!

"haha… dia yang memberitakannya padaku, dia meminta agar aku memperhatikanmu tapi kita baru pertama kali ini bertemu ya? oh ya, Aku Amano Shinji…cucu dari kakak Kamijo-jiichan," Amano menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Ruki. Ruki mengusap-usap tangannya yang basah karena habis mencuci rambutnya tadi ke celana seragamnya lalu menerima sodoran tangan senpai-baik-hatinya itu dengan senang hati.

"Matsumoto Takanori, tapi biasa dipanggil Ruki eheh."

Cucu kakak Kamijo? berarti anak kakak sepupu orang tua Uruha? Intinya mereka masih mempunyai hubungan keluarga. Tapi sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan Uruha.

"oh, rambutmu kenapa?"

"oh ini? err~" Ruki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "hehe sambutan untuk anak baru," ucap Ruki berusaha tersenyum. Padahal hatinya ngedumel-dumel.

Amano tersenyum, "aku dengar kau dikerjai karena Uruha ya?"

"Eh! Kau tahu?"

"tentu saja, bahkan mungkin semua orang di sekolah ini tahu haha…Uruha memang kadang sedikit kekanak-kanakan, dan meski Kamijo-jiichan berpesan untuk menjagamu tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika urusannya adalah Uruha, maaf."

Ruki membulatnya mulutnya cukup lama. Bahkan orang seperti Amano Shinji tidak berani melakukan apa-apa terhadap Uruha, pantas saja semua orang di sekolah ini seakan tuduk padanya. Dan itu malah membuat Ruki semakin kesal. Apa hebatnya orang itu? Cuma karena cucu kepala sekolah ini saja kan? =="

"bertahanlah! Setelah bosan nanti dia akan berhenti sendiri haha."

"iya," tentu saja Ruki tidak akan kalah!

"Ruk—"

"….."

Ruki mendengar suara Saga memanggilnya di belakang Amano Shinji agak jauh di sana. Dan Amano pun menoleh karena Ruki yang menengok ke belakangnya.

"ck! kupikir kau pulang karena pundung(?) lama amat, ayo cepat!" Ujar Saga lalu ia melenggang kembali ke kelasnya.

Ruki mendengus. "kalau begitu aku ke kelas, permisi"

"oh, ya ah! Tunggu!" Kata-kata Amano membuat Ruki mengurungkan niatnya sebentar untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke kelasnya.

"ya?"

"kau…berteman dengannya?"

"siapa? Saga?"

"ya, dia."

"mmm…bisa dikatakan begitu, …..mungkin," Ruki agak memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang males banget ngakuin Saga sebagai temannya. Dia hanya bahan pemanfaatan semata bagi orang bernama Saga itu.

"begitu? sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati memilih temanmu Matsumoto," Ujar Amano tersenyum, "baiklah, sampai jumpa," Amano pun pergi meninggalkan adik kelasnya itu mematung.

Ketua Osis saja bilang 'hati-hati'. Apa Saga orang yang se-berbahaya itu? Kenapa Ruki baru bertemu dengan ketua osisnya sekarang? TELAT! dia sudah masuk dalam perangkap kelicikan Saga.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki duduk di meja makannya dengan agak kaku. Uruha yang berseberangan dengannya menatapnya galak dan tidak rela harus menyantap makan malamnya satu meja dengan makhluk minis itu. sementara Nimo sang buttler hanya tersenyum merasakan atmosfir yang selalu berubah tegang kalau kedua tuan mudanya itu bertemu.

"kenapa dia harus makan di sini?" tanya Uruha galak. Biasanya para maid mengantarkan langsung makanan untuk Ruki ke kamarnya dan makhluk mini itu akan melahap makanannya di sana . dan itu adalah permintaan khusus Uruha.

"Saya punya tugas merukunkan kalian tuan muda, ini adalah pesan Kamijo-sama," ucap Nimo ramah.

"apa? memangnya apa saja yang kau laporkan pada kakekku?"

"bukan saya, entahlah…tapi tiba-tiba Kamijo-sama berpesan seperti itu."

"ck!" Uruha mendelik Ruki, "kau ya?! hah?!" tanyanya masih dengan nada galak.

"apa?"

"berani juga kau, pake acara melapor-melapor segala! Memangnya kau siapa hah? sudah merasa menjadi cucu kakekku?"

"aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"maaf tuan muda sebaiknya kalian segera menyantap makan malamnya, nanti makanannya dingin," Nimo menyela.

"cis! Mana bisa aku makan kalau ada gumpalan sampah di depanku."

BRAK!

Ruki berdiri menggebrak meja makan itu membuat Nimo dan Uruha jantungan. Ruki berjalan ke seberangnya menghampiri kursi dimana Uruha duduk, sementara Uruha mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tunggu, tuan muda—"

Ruki menggamit kerah kemeja Uruha, "kau bilang apa tadi? HAH?!" mata Ruki hampir keluar karena amarah yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya karena perkataan Uruha. "aku terima kau katai benalu, tapi untuk kata-katamu tadi itu sudah keterlaluan!" amuk Ruki.

Uruha menyeringai sadis, "berani juga kau pendek! Kalau kau merasa direndahkan, kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari rumah tumpanganmu ini he?"

Ruki mengepal tangannya kuat begitu emosi.

"tuan muda, hentikan! Tolong hentikan! Kamijo-sama tidak akan suka kalau kalian berkelahi," Nimo berusaha melerai, melepaskan gamitan tangan Ruki di baju Uruha.

"Uruu~~!"

"…"

Nimo menoleh kearah Suara tak asing yang memanggil tuan mudanya, "sepertinya itu—"

"mau apa dia malam-malam begini?!" gumam Uruha terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan orang itu. sementara Ruki hanya terdiam dengan perubahan atmosfir yang dirasanya berubah dengan drastis.

"kau sedang makan kan?" suara itu semakin dekat.

"ck!" Uruha beralih menatap Ruki yang hanya berdiri dengan innocentnya di sampingnya. Mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah panik. "kau! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Uruha jengkel.

"apa? aku berdiri. Memang kau pikir apa yang kulakukan?" jawab Ruki jutek, masih sedikit marah karena kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba Uruha menarik tangannya menekan bagian atas kepalanya supaya berjongkok, "oi ! oi ! apa-apaan ini?!" protes Ruki.

"lakukan saja!" suruh Uruha maksa. Ia terus menekan kepala Ruki, bergumul untuk menyembunyikannya di bawah meja makan, karena ia tak ingin siapapun (terutama teman sekolahnya) mengetahui keberadaan Ruki di rumahnya. Sementara Nimo sang buttler hanya keheranan dengan kelakuan kedua tuan mudanya itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, "berani keluar! Kupatahkan tulang-tulangmu!"

"hah!" Ruki mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kolong meja.

"kau!" Uruha mendorong kepala Ruki kembali ke dalam.

"Uru~!" seseorang bernoseband berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan sambil berpangku tangan tersenyum renyah. Namun melihat Uruha yang berjongkok mendadak diam, padahal sepintas tadi ia melihat Uruha tampak bergumul dengan sesuatu di kolong meja makan membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi penasaran.

"oh kau! ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Uruha basa-basi.

"hm…besok kan hari minggu, jadi aku ingin bermalam, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah Uruha. Lalu tersenyum ke arah Nimo yang berdiri di samping Uruha.

"apa kabar Suzuki-san?" Nimo sedikit menganggukan kepalanya membalas senyuman teman baik tuan mudanya itu.

"baik-baik, kau Nimo-san?"

"saya selalu dalam keadaan terbaik saya"

"haha bagus bagus!"

Uruha berdiri dari jongkoknya lalu berjalan mengajak Reita, teman baiknya sejak kecil itu untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruang makan. "makanannya seperti belum di santap?" tanya Reita melihat kearah meja makan yang dipenuhi hidangan-hidangan mewah yang masih utuh.

"gak nafsu!" jawab Uruha ketus.

"….."

Uruha terus berjalan, merasa Reita tak kunjung mengikutinya ia pun berbalik untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan laki-laki bernoseband itu. dan Uruha langsung menepuk jidatnya mendapati Reita tengah berjongkok di pinggir meja makan sambil menyingkap kain cover tablenya.

"kau…anak yang di UKS itu kan?"

"he?" Ruki cengok sambil memeluk lututnya di bawah kolong meja.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

"Jadi…siapa namamu?"

"Matsumoto Takanori."

"Takanori! Kau tahu? aku penggemar Nishikawa Takanori-sama, Jinnai Takanori-san dan Hatakeyama Takanori-dono! Kau menambah daftar Takanori yang kusukai, Matsumoto Takanori-chan," Reita memeluk kepala Ruki yang kebingungan. "bagaimana bisa kau menyekap anak semanis ini Uruha?" tanya Reita pada Uruha yang duduk di sofa di seberangnya yang tengah menatapnya bersama Ruki jengkel.

"menyekap? Yang benar saja! aku malah ingin menendangnya dari rumah ini," jawab Uruha dengan tampang sok-nya sambil berpangku tangan dan bertumpang kaki di sofanya, arogan.

Ruki mengata-ngatai Uruha dengan semua kata-kata jelek yang ia tahu dalam hati 'kecil'nya.

"apa kalian saudara?"

"dia hanya orang tak punya rumah yang menumpang di sini."

"benarkah?" tanya Reita mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruki.

"aku anak mantan kekasih dari Kamijo-sama yang sangat ia cintai, karena itu Kamijo-sama menganggapku sudah seperti cucunya sendiri, ah! Aku diangkat cucu olehnya," jawab Ruki tersenyum, sengaja mengatakan itu. terlanjur dibuat jengkel Uruha dan ia ingin membalasnya.

"Heh kau bocah benalu! Berani kau bicara macam-macam!?"

"tapi itu kenyataan," Ruki menyeringai sengaja membuat Uruha semakin naik darah.

"namamu masih Matsumoto! Ingat itu! itu tandanya kakekku tidak mengangkatmu menjadi cucunya!"

"aku memang tidak mau menghilangkan nama keluargaku," Ruki menyeringai menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"KAU!" mata Uruha hampir keluar menunjuk Ruki dengan jari telunjuknya.

"hei hei…aku mengerti aku mengerti," Reita memeluk kepala Ruki melindunginya dari pra-amuk Uruha. "itu artinya kau jadi penghuni rumah ini juga?" tanya Reita pada Ruki, dan Ruki sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

"DIA PENUMPANG!"

Reita mengabaikan teriakan Uruha, "kalau begitu aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk sering-sering datang kemari," Reita tersenyum lebar memainkan pipi Ruki.

"tidak kuizinkan kau sering-sering datang kemari!"

Masih tetap mengabaikan Uruha, "kalau kau merasa tersiksa di sini, kau bisa datang ke rumahku."

"ah, itu….."

"Bawa saja dia sekarang!"

"kau kelas berapa?" Reita kembali melemparkan pertanyaan pada makhluk yang ia anggap begitu lucu itu, sementara urat-urat Saraf Uruha sudah mengencang terus-terusan diabaikan.

"aku kelas 2-3."

"woooh aku punya kouhai yang manis !"

"apanya yang manis dari buntelan kentut begitu?" dengus Uruha.

"apa kau bilang? Kau buta ya? dia ini manis tahu!" Reita kembali menarik kepala Ruki ke pelukannya. "kalau ada yang berani mengganggumu, katakan padaku, ok?"

"eh?"

"Woi ! kau jangan seenaknya!" protes Uruha keberatan.

Ruki mendelik Uruha kemudian tersenyum kearah Reita, "baik!"

"bocah tengik!" Uruha mengemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Sementara Ruki tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali melirik Uruha dengan delikan khusus untuk membuatnya semakin kesal.

"oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri kan? Namaku Suzuki Akira, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Reita, ah! Akan terdengar lebih manis kalau kau memanggilku Reita-senpai~ hahaha."

"Reita senpai?"

"ya! seperti itu! haha." Reita mengacak-acak rambut Ruki gemas. Uruha hanya menatap mereka datar kelewat kesal. "aku teman paling baik dan terdekat Uruha, aku tau semua tentangnya bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekalipun."

"be-benarkah?!" Ruki antusias.

"Oi ! kau jangan bicara seenaknya!" Uruha menunjuk Reita, "dan kau! kenapa matamu berkilat-kilat begitu?!" tanya Uruha emosi menunjuk Ruki.

Ruki hanya mendelik. Wajar saja Ruki bersemangat, karena itu artinya dia bisa bertanya banyak hal tentang Uruha pada senpai di sampingnya sekarang, bahkan kelemahannya…mungkin?

"oh ya, kau juga bisa memanggilku Ruki, Reita….senpai? hehe" Ruki menggaruk-garuk pipinya tak gatal.

"ok," Reita kembali tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Ruki. Uruha melempari kedua makhluk sok manis di hadapannya itu dengan bantal sofa jengkel. "oi Uru?"

"pulang sana kau!" suruh Uruha.

"ha? masa kau tega nyuruh aku pulang malam-malam begini?" protes Reita

"kau sendiri berani datang kemari malam-malam! ayo pulang!" Uruha menjewer telinga Reita menyeretnya keluar rumah. "Ru-Ruki..adududuh… sampai jumpa adeududuh Uruha!"

"…..," Ruki cengok menatap kedua orang itu menghilang dari ruangan. Dan ia berpikir telah bertemu satu lagi orang yang berhubungan dengan Uruha yang mempunyai sifat yang berbeda jauh dengannya. Dan itu membuat Ruki semakin percaya diri untuk bertahan di rumah ini. senyuman Ruki sedikit terkembang dan entah sejak kapan Uruha sudah kembali berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

BUGH!

"ughh! Apaan nih?" protes Ruki, merasakan tiba-tiba sebuah bantal sofa membentur wajahnya. Padahal lagi asik senyum-senyum.

"puas kau hah? berani kau besar mulut di depan temanku! Benalu!" Uruha tampak mulai ngamuk hendak melampiaskan amarahnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan, melangkah mendekati Ruki dengan tatapan emosi. merasa berbahaya Ruki segera melesat untuk berlari keluar ruangan menghindari amukan Uruha, namun Uruha dapat menangkap ujung hoodie sweater yang dipakai Ruki, menariknya, membuat Ruki merasa tercekik, "mau kemana kau hah?" dan akhirnya makhluk mini itu memutuskan untuk berdiri diam membelakangi Uruha karena ujung hoodienya masih dalam genggaman tangan Uruha. "kau bermanis-manis didepannya berani menantangiku, sekarang kau mau melarikan dir—aaaaaaakhhh!" Uruha mengaduh saat tiba-tiba Ruki membalik tubuhnya dan menggigit lengannya kuat.

"brengsek lepaska—Arghhh!" Uruha terus mendorong-dorong kepala Ruki untuk melepaskan gigitannya dan akhirnya Ruki-pun melepaskan giginya dari kulit lengan Uruha, segera mendorong tubuh jangkung di depannya agar ia bisa melarikan diri tanpa terkejar olehnya. Namun Uruha tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Uruha menarik lengan makhluk mini itu saat ia tumbang, kaki Uruha bertabrakan dengan lengan sofa dan akhirnya kedua makhluk itu tumbang, **BRUK!** tumpang tindih(="=) di atas sofa.

"Oughh!" Uruha setengah melotot perutnya serasa digencet.

"iiish~ apa yang—" Ruki mendadak terdiam melihat Uruha merapatkan kedua matanya menahan sakit di perutnya sambil mengerang. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya melihat wajah Uruha terlihat menderita begitu. tapi Ruki merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

"hei pendek! Cepat mingg—"

"….."

Uruha melotot!

Ruki tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Uruha membuat makhluk jangkung itu tak berkedip, SHOCKING!

**BRUK!**

"aw!"

Ruki mengusap-usap bokongnya yang bermesraan dengan lantai karena didorong paksa Uruha dari atas sofa.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Uruha terduduk masih sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Ruki.

Ruki bengong, "a-apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya setengah linglung.

"beraninya kaaauu!" Uruha menginjakkan satu kakinya di lantai, mengepal telapak tangannya kuat dengan wajah begitu esmoshi. Ruki menciut segera mengambil gerakan cepat melarikan diri dari amukan Uruha. "Oi !" Uruha berdiri dari atas sofa namun tak berniat mengejar makhluk mini yang berlari tunggang langgang melarikan diri darinya.

"brengsek, ugh!" Uruha mengusap-usap bibirnya kesal dengan punggung tangannya. Uruha berjanji tidak akan memaafkan si minis itu yang telah dua kali menodai bibir indahnya==", "uwoookk!" dan tempat tujuan Uruha sekarang adalah….. TOILET!

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Cklek!

Ruki menutup pintu kamarnya, berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada permukaan pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang kembang kempis. Ia menyentuh bagian bawah bibirnya mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Uruha, "TIDAK! Apa yang kulakukan?!" Ruki megacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. sejenak ia berusaha menenangkan diri memegangi dadanya yang masih saja terasa berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Ruki masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dipikirkannya tadi saat melihat wajah Uruha yang ada di bawah tubuh 'kecil'nya. Tidak! lebih tepatnya yang Ruki perhatikan adalah bibir merah muda kritingnya. Ruki merasa seperti disodori bibir perempuan yang memintanya untuk mengecupnya. "UWAAAAAAAAAA! Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir itu bibir perempuan?!" Ruki kembali mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatannya frustasi. Ruki mendudukkan dirinya dengan menekuk kedua kakinya, menumpukan jidatnya di atas dengkul, lemas.

_Wangi…_

Ruki bisa menghirup aroma di sweaternya yang bukan miliknya. Itu aroma yang selalu Ruki hirup saat berada dekat dengan Uruha. Itu aroma tubuh Uruha.

Ruki kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir lain itu di bibirnya, padahal sebelumnya mereka pernah terlibat kecelakaan yang melibatkan tempel bibir =="

Tapi entah kenapa saat ini Ruki dibuat berdebar-debar hanya karena mengingatnya. "ARGH! Aku kenapa?!" Ruki menekan kedua pipinya membuat wajahnya lebih tampak seperti alien nyasar. Ia menampar-nampar pipinya berharap dirinya yang sesungguhnya kembali (Ruki merasa dirasuki setan homo)

Ruki kembali menghirup aroma di sweaternya, "bau! Uweekkk!" Ruki berlagak muntah muntah, kemudian ia hirup lagi, "BAUU!" tapi ia hirup lagi, "uweeekk!" dan terus seperti itu, sampai ia lempar sweaternya ke atas tempat tidur. Ruki kesal karena ternyata ia menyukai bau itu dan ia tidak bisa berpura-pura mengatakan itu bau sementara itu memang harum dan parahnya ia menyukainya=_=

Ruki galau.

* * *

**_TBC_** (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

.

.

terimakasih telah membaca.

(^_^)a mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Unconscious Desire

**Author **: Rukira Matsunori

**Rated** : T /PG-15 wkwk

**Genre** : AU/ gajeromance

**Fandom**(s) : the GazettE, alicenine dkk wkwk

**Pairing**(s) : Uruha x Ruki? Ruki x Uruha? Tora x Saga

**Chapter**(s) : 4

**Warning** : Jangan anggap serius fic aneh ini! _**rada ERO!**__** Gak suka Yaoi, gak tahu yaoi, Hush!**_

**Note** : Terimakasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan diri buat gerakin jari-jarinya me-review fic abal ini m(_ _)m saia harap minna tidak bosan *plak* ^0^ baiklah douzo~

'

'

'

* * *

Chap 4 : ~Unconscious Desire~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

* * *

"A-arigatou…," Ruki tersenyum ramah pada dua orang maid yang selalu setia mengantarkan makanan untuknya ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua maid itu membalas senyuman tuan muda 'kecil'nya dengan anggukan kecil sambil meletakkan makanan dalam nampan-mereka di atas meja yang ada di pojok ruangan sejajar tempat tidur Ruki.

Aah.. Ruki membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi maid-maid itu merasa sedikit deg-degan mendapat senyuman semanis itu dari dua orang perempuan yang begitu manis. Ruki merasa senang karena instingnya sebagai seorang laki-laki masih bekerja dengan baik, hatinya bereaksi dengan yang namanya keindahan seorang perempuan, dengan begitu Ruki yakin dia masih NORMAL. Dan akan selalu normal sampai akhir khayat =="

"ano…tuan muda Ruki—" panggil salah seorang maid itu.

"eh? Ya?"

"Nimo-san bertanya apakah anda ada jadwal keluar hari ini?" tanya maid itu masih dengan nada yang begitu ramah.

Ruki menggaruk-garuk ujung kepalanya tampak berpikir, benar! sekarang adalah hari minggu, sepertinya dia akan berdiam diri di kamar ini seharian. "Tidak, aku tidak akan kemana-mana hhe…," Ruki menunjukan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"begitu? akan saya sampaikan. Selamat menikmati sarapannya tuan muda, Permisi," kedua Maid itu membungkukan tubuhnya lalu keluar kamar, menutup pintu kamar Ruki dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ruki menarik kursi lalu mendudukan dirinya menghadap makanan-makanan dengan menu yang berbeda seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Duk!

Ruki menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, meski makanan-makanan itu begitu menggiurkan untuk di santap tapi Ruki tak memiliki nafsu untuk melahapnya sekarang. bagaimanapun tindakan diluar dugaannya kemarin selalu memenuhi pikirannya, berbeda dengan kejadian di sekolah waktu itu yang hanya sebuah kecelakaan, kali ini Ruki yakin Uruha menganggap dia melakukannya dengan sengaja, memang sengaja! Tapi Ruki yakin ada setan homo yang merasukinya. Sekarang makhluk minis itu tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Uruha! Habislah dia jika bertemu berhadapan, Uruha pasti akan mencacinya dan Ruki tak tahu harus membela dirinya seperti apa. mana dia masih mempunyai tugas mendapatkan foto pahanya, dan satu malam telah terlewat, tinggal dua malam lagi kesempatannya atau Saga akan menyebarkan foto kecelakaan itu dan pasti dengan diembel-embeli fitnah. Batin Ruki sungguh tertekan sekarang. (wkwk)

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Saga memasukkan sepotong roti tawar ke mulutnya, sambil mengaduk mocca di atas meja makan apaato-nya. Ia membawa secangkir mocca itu sambil sekali-kali menyeruputnya, meletakkannya di atas meja di ruang tengah, mendudukan dirinya bersila di atas sofa sambil menyalakan netbook kesayangannya. (catatan : netbook Saga tidak rusak, saat Ruki menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya pada netbook itu, sungguh suatu kebetulan benda itu mati karena lowbat. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Saga memanfaatkan ke-kurang-pengetahuan (bodoh) Ruki untuk mengakal bulusi(?)nya).

Sambil mengunyah roti yang masih tersisa di mulutnya Saga membuka website miliknya untuk memeriksa statistik website-nya hari ini, sekalian memeriksa mungkin ada komentar atau request(?) baru dari para penggila bishie itu.

_**Moshi-moshi, aku member baru di sini. Aku mendengar ini website khusus fans ke-3 pangeran BHS bukan? **_

_**Aku fans Tora-sama! Kenapa tidak ada update berita tentangnya? Mohon penjelasan!**_

Saga mengernyitkan dahi membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke inbox email dari websitenya. Mendadak senyumnya terkembang kecil dan segera mengetikan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan itu.

_**^^ selamat datang member baru. **_

_**Maaf , mungkin kapan-kapan akan aku beri keterangan majalah online ini hanya membahas khusus Uruha dan Aoi. Karena aku pribadi tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahui informasi tentang orang yang satu itu. thanks~ **_

Send.

Saga meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, kemudian mengambil cangkir mocca di atas meja, lalu menyeruputnya.

Dalam site, Saga selalu bersikap manis seperti itu karena tidak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya, malah sebagian besar dari semua anggotanya menganggap kalau Saga itu seorang perempuan, dan Saga tidak keberatan menyamarkan dirinya sebagai perempuan selama uang tetap mengalir ke rekeningnya (LOL).

Dan…Ya. dalam website Saga hanya berisi informasi mengenai Uruha dan Aoi (kebanyakan Uruha!) lagipula Tora berada di urutan terendah diantara ke-3 pangeran BHS itu, Saga tidak terlalu tertarik untuk ngubek-ngubek(?) info tentangnya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mau.

.

_PLAK!_

Saga menyentuh pipi kanannya kemudian menyeringai kecil mengingat bagian tubuhnya itu pernah mendapat tamparan seseorang yang sampai sekarang tak pernah ia lupakan rasa sakitnya. Bukan sakit di sana, tapi rasa sakit di bagian tubuh lainnya yang lebih terasa kekal.

Sejak dia masuk ke sekolah BHS itu, entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu suka melihat tampang ketua osisnya yang baginya sok keren, sok pinter, sok laku. Menampangkan orang itu di website-nya hanya akan membuat dia tambah besar kepala, karena itu Saga tidak ingin membahasnya meski dia adalah salah satu dari ke-3 pangeran sekolah itu. dan lumayan banyak juga fansnya yang protes tapi Saga tidak pernah menggubrisnya.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Tok!

Tok!

"Tuan muda Ruki?"

Tok!

Kret.

Ruki nongol dari dalam pintu kamar agak celingukan, takut Uruha tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintunya. "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ruki pada butler keluarga Yuuji yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"apa saya mengganggu kegiatan anda?"

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. aku sedang menggelinding-gelindingkan diri. Bukan kegiatan yang berarti haha."

Nimo terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan tuan muda 'kecil'nya itu. "Amano-san menunggu anda di ruang bawah."

"he? Amano-san?"

"benar, Amano Shinji-san. dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Yuuji. Tepatnya cucu dari Yuuji Yukiko, kakak dari Kamijo-sama yang menikah dengan Amano Shuusaku yang kemudian dikaruniai anak bernama Amano—"

"yayaya! Aku tahu dia, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di sekolah," sela Ruki. "Tapi kenapa dia menungguku?"

"dia ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?"

"dia ingin melihat anda?"

"kenapa dia harus ingin melihatku?"

"sebaiknya anda menemuinya di bawah tuan muda Ruki, anda bisa bertanya padanya langsung ^^," jidat Nimo sudah berkerut.

"oh, iya, ah! Ano~" Ruki celingukan lagi membuat Nimo sedikit heran. "Uruha bersamanya?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"tidak. tuan muda Uruha sudah pergi keluar sejak pagi tadi."

"hooo~" Ruki mengusap-usap dadanya lega. "Baiklah aku segera ke bawah," Ruki buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi untuk sekedar merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Dia harus tampil rapi di depan orang yang ia segani.

Namun…...

"….."

Ruki berdiri mematung setelah Nimo mengantarkannya ke ruangan dimana Amano menunggunya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Seorang perempuan yang terlihat asik mencumbu bibir teman laki-lakinya yang Ruki yakini itu adalah ketua osisnya. AMANO SHINJI!

"eh? Ruki?" Amano terlihat sedikit mendorong tubuh perempuan itu menyadari kedatangan Ruki. "Haha…apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah tersenyum seperti saat pertama kali kesan baik tentangnya pada Ruki muncul.

"ba-baik…"

Ruki melirik perempuan yang nempel-nempel duduk di samping Amano. Ruki memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki-sampai ujung rambut, terlihat jelas kalau dia lebih tua dari laki-laki di sampingnya. Seperti seorang tante-tante, namun memang wajahnya tetap cantik dengan polesan make-up di sana sini dan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Apa itu pacar Amano?

"kenapa berdiri? Duduklah!" suruh Amano pada Ruki.

"ah ya," Ruki segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa di seberang Amano dan wanita-nya sedikit gugup. Di atas meja terlihat tiga gelas jus sudah tersedia sebagai suguhan minuman mereka. "Nimo-san bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Ruki.

Amano menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali tersenyum, "aku mampir ke sini untuk mengajak Uruha keluar, tapi Nimo bilang dia sudah keluar lebih dulu dengan Reita. Dan katanya kau tidak keluar hari ini, jadi kupikir tidak apa kan kalau kita mengobrol sedikit? Mungkin itu bisa membuat kita lebih akrab, benar?"

"oh haha… i-iya" Ruki tertawa garing masih sesekali mencuri pandang pada wanita di samping Amano yang asik menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ketua osisnya tampak manja. Ruki juga laki-laki ! tentu melihat pemandangan seperti itu di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit iri. Meski wanita yang ada di samping Amano itu terlihat lebih tua darinya, tetap saja dia wanita. Tidak pernah ada perempuan yang nempel-nempel begitu pada Ruki selama ia hidup di dunia ini =="

"kau betah tinggal di sini?" tanya Amano lagi.

Ruki kembali menarik pandangannya, "err~ hehe lumayan."

"apa hubunganmu dengan Uruha sudah lebih baik?"

"entahlah…," Ruki menjawabnya dengan wajah datar. Bukannya lebih baik, yang ada malah lebih buruk.

"aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kamijo-jiichan tentang sikap kekanak-kanakan Uruha padamu..."

"oh! Jadi kau yang mengatakannya?!"

"benar, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"err…tidak. oh begitu…," Ruki menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"bertahanlah. Uruha bukan orang yang jahat, mungkin dia hanya belum bisa menerimamu di rumah ini. menerima keluarga baru untuknya. Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri, karenanya mungkin dengan hadirnya kau di rumah ini menjadi hal yang sedikit diluar kebiasaan untuknya"

Ruki terdiam beberapa saat. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan senpainya itu, tapi apa kata yang pantas untuk Uruha kalau bukan jahat? setidak-terbiasanya orang, jika langsung menghakimi dengan cara seperti yang Uruha lakukan terhadapnya nama apa yang pantas untuknya selain jahat? mungkin kekanak-kanakan yang jahat?

"Uruha takut kasih sayang Kamijo-jiichan terbagi. Bahkan mungkin dia takut Kamijo-jiichan lebih menyayangimu."

"he? Yang benar saja. mana mungkin kan? Dia adalah cucunya! Cucu yang sebenarnya! Mana mungkin Kamijo-sama lebih menyayangiku dari pada cucunya sendiri. lagipula aku juga tidak berharap disayangi melebihi kasih sayang Kamijo-sama pada Uruha, sudah ditampung saja aku bersyukur. Aku cukup tahu diri. Cih! pikirannya benar-benar sempit," cerocos Ruki panjang kali lebar. Amano hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kouhai kecil di depannya.

"oh ya, lalu di sekolah…ada teman yang menyenangkan?" Amano mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"he? Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali," Ruki mendengus. Tidak di rumah tidak di sekolah, yang ada hanya tekanan batin untuknya wkwk

Amano tertawa kecil, "lalu teman yang bersamamu kemarin?"

"Saga?" Amano mengangguk kecil atas perkataan Ruki. "Awalnya dia menyenangkan… tapi… ternyata sama saja dengan yang lainnya," keluh Ruki sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, malah justru mungkin lebih parah dari yang lainnya.

Mendadak Amano tertawa lepas membuat Ruki mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksi tiba-tiba senpainya itu. "Etto…apa kau mengenal Saga?" tanya Ruki penasaran.

Amano berhenti tertawa mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Ruki, "hm? Aku tahu anak itu…," ujar Amano tanpa menghilangkan raut wajah tersenyumnya. "Dia anak yang suka mencari-cari kelemahan orang, apalagi orang yang tidak disukainya," tambah Amano.

"TEPAT!" Ruki mengucapkannya lantang dengan antusias, membuat wanita di samping Amano sedikit terlonjak padahal lagi nempel-nempel di bahu ketua osis Ruki itu. Ruki jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Sementara Amano kembali tertawa dengan kepolosan makhluk minis di hadapannya itu.

"kenapa? apa dia mendapatkan kelemahanmu?"

"err~ itu…ya…mungkin…," Ruki memain-mainkan jarinya di kedua dengkul kakinya. Ternyata dia memang dekat dengan orang yang berbahaya."Apa dia seterkenal itu dengan kejelekannya?"

"entahlah."

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Amano tersenyum kecil, "aku pernah menanganinya ketika masa orientasi."

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

_Hallo~ Rukichan… bagaimana kabarnya paha Uruha? 2 hari lagi lho….. ('o')b ya!_

Ruki menerima pesan dari Saga yang sukses membuatnya jengkel.

_Mendapatkannya tidak semudah kau mengatakan 'paha paha paha' seenak jidatmu!_

Ruki membalasnya sambil ngedumel-dumel, mencet-mencet keypadnya dengan penuh nepsong.

_Aku tahu. tapi aku tidak perduli hahay~~:D_

"Saga brengsekkk!" Ruki melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya esmoshi. Asap sudah mengepul di kepalanya. Ruki menyesali kenapa dia baru bertemu Amano baru-baru ini. sepertinya ketua osisnya itu tahu banyak tentangnya. Mungkin lain kali Ruki harus bertanya tentang apa kelemahannya? Jika Saga memanfaatkannya dengan cara seperti itu dia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama supaya Saga tidak berlaku seenaknya padanya. Tapi apa mungkin Amano tahu? sepertinya tidak se-simple itu ==

Ruki melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

Pukul 10.40 pm.

Dia hanya punya kesempatan satu malam ini dan besok, mau tak mau Ruki harus mencobanya dulu sekarang, jika gagal ia masih mempunyai malam besok yang pastinya saat itu harus berhasil atau perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia jika akhirnya Saga tetap menyebarkan foto itu.

Setahunya Uruha tadi sudah pulang, tapi Apa Uruha sudah tidur sekarang?

Ruki membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Menutupnya dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia mengendap-endap menyusuri lorong kamar menuju kamar Uruha untuk memeriksa apakah dia telah tertidur. Ruki juga sudah menyiapkan pinset(?) sesuai saran Saga sebelumnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Uruha kalau-kalau kamarnya terkunci. Tentu saja kan? Mana mungkin Uruha akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama membiarkan pintu kamarnya tak terkunci saat ia tertidur, apalagi mengetahui kamarnya pernah kemasukan Ruki.

Dan memang benar!

Kali ini pintu kamar Uruha terkunci dengan rapat. Sepertinya Uruha juga telah tertidur.

Sedikit kesal tapi juga sedikit senang?

Ruki sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa merasa sedikit senang dengan terkuncinya pintu kamar Uruha.

Ruki mengintip-intip lobang kunci di pintu kamar Uruha, memasukan pinset lalu mengorek-oreknya. Ruki sudah seperti maling kelas rendah. Sejujurnya dia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini dan memang tidak semudah hanya mengorek-orek lubang kunci lantas pintunya akan terbuka. Apa-apa juga ada ilmunya =="

"issshhh!" menyadari apa yang dilakukannya terhadap lubang kunci itu tak ada reaksinya, Ruki jadi nafsu orek-orek sejadi-jadi.

**DUGH!**

Ruki menutup mulutnya sendiri. tak sadar kakinya menendang pintu kamar Uruha saking emosi usahanya membuka kunci pintu dengan pinsetnya menunjukan tanda-tanda tak akan berhasil.

"SIAPA?!"

Ruki buru-buru ngibrit meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Suara tendangan kaki Ruki di pintu kamar Uruha sepertinya cukup keras hingga membuat sang mpunya terbangun (atau malah memang belum tidur?).

Uruha membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit nepsong, -dengan baju santai khas tidurnya sepotong(?) boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan-, melihat lihat ke arah sekitar luar kamarnya dengan pandangan galak merasa terganggu. Namun tiba-tiba selintas dugaan melesat di otaknya. dan seringaian sinis menyungging di bibir keritingnya. "Apa hantu? Hiiiii~~~" ujar Uruha lalu memutuskan kembali masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan 'agak' pake otot.

**JBRUD!**

"hampir~" Ruki mengusap-usap dadanya merasa plong sambil bersandar ke pintu kamarnya. Hampir saja dia ketahuan kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat lari tadi. "Apa katanya? Hantu?" Ruki memicingkan matanya. Sungguh pikiran yang kekanak-kanakan untuk seorang jahat macam Uruha itu, pikir Ruki.

Ruki berjalan mendekati ranjang tidurnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Pukul 10.58 pm.

Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat mata Ruki terasa berat. sampai akhirnya ia terlelap.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"ngghh…," Ruki mengusap-usap matanya masih ngantuk mendengar suara pintu kamarnya seperti diketuk dari luar. Ia melirik jam di dindingnya, pukul 11.55 pm.'siapa malam-malam begini?' batinnya kesal.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ruki sedikit mendengus lalu terpaksa membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Berjalan dengan agak lemas ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya masih dengan mata yang berat karena rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya. Ruki menggesek-gesek kedua matanya mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya sekarang.

"Uru—he?!" Ruki buru-buru hendak kembali menutup pintu kamarnya namun tangan Uruha menahannya. Ruki benar-benar tak ingin berhadapan dengannya (dalam keadaan sadar!) karena kejadian tak diinginkannya waktu itu membuatnya harus mencari alasan untuk membela diri jika Uruha mencacinya. Tidak! Tidak sekarang!

"mau apa kau malam-malam begini?!" teriak Ruki sambil terus mendorong pintu kamarnya agar tertutup yang juga tak mau kalah di dorong Uruha dari luar agar terbuka lebar.

"kau yang menendang pintu kamarku tadi hah?!"

"apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Haha...," Ruki tertawa garing membuat kekuatan tangannya yang tengah mendorong pintu berkurang, dan akhirnya sukses di buka Uruha dengan kekuatan tangannya yang tentu lebih besar dari kekuatan tangan Ruki.

Glek!

Ruki menelan ludahnya paksa. Uruha sudah berdiri di hadapannya berhasil memenangkan adu kekuatan dorong pintu. Melangkah mendekati Ruki dengan tatapannya yang meremehkan yang sangat Ruki benci. "kau...kau jangan masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya—" Ruki sedikit mundur sementara Uruha semakin mendekatinya.

"ini rumahku kau hanya menumpang! dan kau sendiri masuk ke kamarku seenaknya, menciumku seenaknya."

_Hyaaaaaaaaa!_

Ruki hampir saja berteriak dan nabok laki-laki yang terus berjalan ke arahnya. Frontal sekali Uruha mengatakan itu sebagai mencium, katakan menempelkan bibir kek ==". "Ba-baiklah aku minta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu! Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja! Sungguh! Aku dirasuki setan dan dan—" mendadak suara Ruki lenyap. Ada sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya membekap mulutnya. Mata Ruki berkedip-kedip dengan irama cepat memandang orang yang menempelkan telapak tangan itu di mulutnya. Apa maksudnya Uruha melakukan itu?

Ruki bisa melihat Uruha menyeringai membuat Ruki merinding. "Kau ingin mengambil foto pahaku kan?"

"..."

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_

Mulut Ruki menganga, shocking!

Kenapa Uruha bisa tahu hal itu?!

Uruha mendorong tubuh mungil Ruki agar terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ruki masih shock hingga tak sadar apa yang Uruha lakukan padanya. Saat ia sadar ia sudah mendapati Uruha berdiri di hadapannya menaikan satu kaki dan menekuknya ke tepi ranjang, tepat di sampingnya.

"tu— a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ruki was-was dengan sikap Uruha yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Uruha menarik ujung boxer yang dipakainya, menariknya perlahan sampai ke pangkalnya, hingga Ruki membelalakan matanya semakin dibuat shokku. "Kau ingin mengambil gambar pahaku bukan? Ambil!" suruh Uruha sambil menyeringai sadis.

Ruki menelan ludahnya paksa antara takut dan bingung, juga sedikit senang? (PLAK)

"tunggu! Ada apa denganmu Uru—"

Uruha meraih satu tangan Ruki, membawanya menyentuh pahanya.

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Jantung Ruki seperti melompat-lompat tak karuan. Telapak tangannya berada tepat di atas permukaan kulit putih halus tanpa bulu itu (duagh!). Uruha menuntun tangan Ruki mengelus-elus pahanya dengan perlahan, sementara mulut Ruki menganga semakin shocking! Dan tubuhnya gemetar merinding panas dingin, anehnya ia tak bisa menarik tangannya sendiri dari paha Uruha.

"ngghh...," Uruha mengeluarkan lenguhan dari mulutnya membuat Ruki mengalihkan padangan shock-nya dari paha Uruha ke wajahnya.

"su- Suara apa itu?!" Ruki semakin merinding menatap Uruha takut-takut.

"ngghh..."

Ruki sukses di buat pucat pasi melihat wajah Uruha yang sudah memerah dengan lenguhan-lenguhan dari mulutnya. Kenapa Uruha harus bertampang seperti diliputi kenikmatan begitu hanya dengan disentuh pahanya.

"he-hentikan!" Ruki tak bisa bertahan lagi dengan ini, mendorong kaki Uruha agar ia menurunkannya dari tepi ranjang namun yang ada malah Uruha menumbangkan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh mungil Ruki yang tanpa daya hingga mereka berdua harus ambruk di atas tempat tidur.

"Ugh! URUHA!" Ruki berusaha mendorong tubuh besar di atas tubuhnya, "kau mengigau heh?" tanyanya sambil kesusahan mendorong tubuh Uruha ke sampingnya. "ada apa denganmu?!" Ruki membangunkan tubuhnya menolehkan wajahnya pada Uruha di sampingnya.

"ngghh...," wajah Uruha masih terlihat memerah dengan suara lenguhan lenguhan aneh dari mulutnya, "sentuh aku...," ucapnya lirih.

"he?" Ruki kembali menelan ludahnya. Tangan Uruha kembali membawa tangan Ruki menuntunnya menyentuh perutnya di balik kaos tanpa lengan yang ia pakai, menyusupkan tangan Ruki ke dalamnya dan ia kembali melenguh aneh. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Ruki setiap suara lenguhan Uruha menyapa telinganya, makhluk minis itu tak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi kalau semenjak tadi tubuhnya terasa aneh melihat Uruha dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Uru—?" sebelah tangan Ruki yang terbebas dari genggaman tangan Uruha menyentuh wajah laki-laki itu. Ruki mengusapkan tangannya di pipi putih Uruha, yang kemudian di sambut Uruha dengan sentuhan telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Ruki.

Uruha membawa tangan Ruki ke bibirnya, menjilat telapak tangan Ruki membuat makhluk mini itu kegelian. "Uruha...apa kau seperti ini...sebenarnya?" tanya Ruki dengan sedikit cengiran menahan geli di telapak tangannya karena jilatan lidah Uruha. Uruha hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ruki dan sukses membuat Ruki blushing! Ruki tidak pernah melihat Uruha tersenyum sebelumnya dan itu benar-benar terlihat maniiiiis. Tanpa sadar Ruki menurunkan kepalanya menyentuh bibir Uruha dengan bibirnya yang bahkan otaknya sendiri tak mengizinkan, mengusap-usap perut Uruha dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa tuntunan tangan Uruha lagi. Ruki melumat bibir keriting itu sambil sesekali memainkan lidahnya, bahkan Ruki tak tahu ia punya kemampuan seperti ini padahal ia tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali. Ruki terus memainkan sebelah tangannya di perut Uruha, beralih mengusap-usap paha mulusnya dan bergerak naik menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Uruha. Namun tiba-tiba Uruha mendorong tubuh Ruki menjauh darinya.

**PLAK!**

"eh?" Ruki cengok memegangi pipinya yang tiba-tiba di tampar Uruha.

Uruha sudah terduduk menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, terlihat mau mengamuk, dan wajah Ruki memucat. "BERANINYA KAU!" Uruha mengangkat kepalan tangannya mengayunkannya ke wajah Ruki.

"tu—tunggu! URUHA AKU—"

**BRUK!**

"ugh!", Ruki membangunkan dirinya, terduduk di lantai dengan sedikit cengir menahan sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya. Ruki segera membuka matanya dan terdiam beberapa saat . memeriksa Uruha yang seharusnya ada di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, cepat sekali Uruha pergi? Atau...

ITU HANYA MIMPI?!

"mimpi?" Ruki memiringkan kepalanya. "Hanya mimpi, hahahah mimpi hahahahah...," Ruki tertawa garing, namun mendadak matanya berair. "AAAAARGGGGGGHHHH! MIMPI MACAM APA ITUUUUUU?!" Ruki menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pinggiran tempat tidur merasa kotor(?). baru pertama kali ini dia bermimpi se-ero itu dan kenapa lawan mainnya(?) harus Uruha?! Tidak bisakah seorang perempuan? Sejelek apapun yang penting dia perempuan dengan begitu Ruki merasa utuh sebagai laki-laki. Laki-laki normal tepatnya =="

Hizaki baachan pernah mengatakan bahwa mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Hal yang karena terlalu banyak dipikirkan sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi dan bisa juga berarti hasrat yang tak disadari.

"TIDAAAKKKkK!" Ruki nge-growl. Malah semakin frustasi mengingat kata-kata neneknya dahulu.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Uruha membuka sebelah matanya melihat pintu kamarnya tetap dalam keadaan tertutup rapat. Ia kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya sedikit jengkel karena tidak ada yang kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya padahal ia sudah sengaja menunggu sampai tidak tidur untuk menangkap basah si maniak mini itu. Ia juga sengaja tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya dan memasang CCTV di berbagai penjuru ruangan agar semua tindakan kurang ajar Ruki bisa terekam dan Uruha akan memperlihatkannya pada Kamijo. Tapi rencana jebakannya kali ini gagal tampaknya.

.

.

**_TBC_** (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

(+_+) ampuuun~~~

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Mind to Review? (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5 : Shy

**Author **: Rukira Matsunori

**Rated** : T (kembali)

**Genre** : AU/ gajeromance/ BL

**Fandom**(s) : the GazettE, alicenine dkk

**Pairing**(s) : Uruha x Ruki? Ruki x Uruha?

**Chapter**(s) : 5

**Warning** : Jangan anggap serius FIC ANEH ini!

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Note** : tidak ada.

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 5 : ~Shy~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

* * *

"huatchim!" Ruki menggesek-gesek hidungnya yang mendadak sedikit gatal sambil menyimpan sepatunya di loker. Cuaca pagi ini terasa kurang bersahabat bagi makhluk minis itu, ah tapi mungkin buat semua orang juga, terlihat dari banyaknya siswa-siswi yang memakai mantel dan sweater lalu lalang di belakang punggung Ruki, termasuk Ruki sendiri yang memakai sweater abu-abu mudanya yang tampak sedikit kedodoran, "huatchim..!" pagi ini ia kambali berusaha untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan Uruha, selain karena kejadian tempel bibir itu ditambah lagi dengan mimpi 'menyeramkan' tadi malam. Ruki semakin tak punya muka harus bertemu dengan Uruha.

"ohayou~"

"eh, oha—" Ruki mencoba menolehkan wajahnya kearah seseorang yang menyapanya pagi ini. namun ia sedikit merasa aneh saat apa yang dilihatnya adalah lima orang anak perempuan cantik yang menyapanya yang bahkan tak pernah Ruki lihat sebelumnya, meski Ruki belum terlalu hafal wajah teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya tapi ia yakin mereka yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah teman sekelasnya.

"kau Matsumoto Takanori dari kelas 2-3?"

"etto~ iya…" jawab Ruki ragu, kelima anak perempuan itu sedikit menunjukan wajah terkejutnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ruki heran.

"Kau punya hubungan KHUSUS dengan Uru-sama?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ha? hubungan apa?" Ruki sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan salah seorang perempuan itu. apa mereka tahu kalau dirinya penumpang(?) di rumah keluarga Yuuji? Tapi darimana mereka tahu?

"jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau ingin menyaingi Aoi-sama?! Tidak mungkin bisa! Uru-sama itu milik Aoi-sama! Ingat itu!" seorang anak perempuan lain terdengar mengeluarkan sedikit ancaman, membuat Ruki jadi tidak mengerti, apa-apaan ini? jadi itu bukan tentang dirinya yang menumpang di rumah kakek Uruha? Fiuh~ Ruki sedikit lega.

"siapa milik siapa?" tanya Ruki mencoba untuk memperjelas apa yang didengarnya tadi. Seingat Ruki yang mereka sebut dengan Aoi-sama itu mungkin salah satu dari ke-3 pangeran di sekolah yang pernah Saga jelaskan padanya, bukan?

"kau sungguh tidak menyenangkan ya Matsumoto-kun, Uru-sama itu milik Aoi-sama!" tegas perempuan itu sekali lagi.

"ap—hmmbwahahahah…!" anak-anak perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Ruki tertawa, "mereka berdua laki-laki apanya yang milik? Wkwkwk" tawa Ruki mendadak berhenti, "lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Ruki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"isshh…kau menyebalkan Matsumoto-kun!"

"pokoknya jangan berani dekat-dekat Uru-sama! Atau kami AoiHa FC akan membuat perhitungan denganmu! Huh… ayo pergi minna!" kelima perempuan itu membalik tubuh mereka bersamaan dengan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya hingga mengenai wajah Ruki dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan makhluk minis itu.

"AoiHa FC?" satu lagi keanehan yang Ruki temukan di sekolah ini.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki mematung dengan wajah pucat agak terangkat melihat sebuah potret di paling atas madding yang dimana di sana sudah berkerumun siswa-siswi yang juga tengah meributkannya. Sebuah foto yang dimana disana Ruki ikut terlibat sebagai model? Bersama seseorang, dan sepertinya itu jadi berita paling panas pagi ini. Ah! Itu jelas foto kejadian saat Ruki hampir terjatuh dari tangga karena didorong Saga dan menubruk Uruha. mana judul di atasnya tertulis "**CALON PASANGAN YAOI TERPANAS : Yuuji Kouyou (Uruha) ** ** Matsumoto Takanori (Ruki)**".

_SAGAAAAAAAAAA?!_

Ruki segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang di depan madding itu sambil memakai hoodie sweaternya agak tertunduk. entah kenapa setelah melihat foto itu Ruki merasa jadi buronan di sekolahnya sekarang, Meski wajahnya tidak terlihat karena angle foto itu diambil dari atas tapi namanya terpampang dengan jelas di sana, itu benar-benar memalukan!

SAGA!

Ruki harus membuat perhitungan dengan orang itu! apa maksudnya ini? setelah membuatnya banting tulang mendapatkan foto-foto Uruha bahkan sekarang ia tengah berusaha mendapatkan foto paha Uruha dan karena itu pula ia mendapatkan mimpi menyeramkan seperti tadi malam. Dan sekarang foto nista itu tetap ia sebarkan juga berikut fitnahnya yang lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan! Ruki benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya.

**DUK!**

"ah.." Ruki sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. "sumi—KAU!" wajah Ruki berubah ganas melihat orang yang ia tabrak adalah Saga.

"AH! MATSUMOTO TAKANORI…," Saga sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat menyebut nama Ruki, membuat orang yang sedang berkerumun di depan madding tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, serempak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ruki. membuat makhluk minis itu kelimpungan. "Selamat pagi…," sapa Saga tersenyum.

"apa yang kau lakukan…?!" Ruki menarik kerah seragam Saga kesal. Namun , belum sempat rasa marah Ruki termuntahkan pada Saga, orang-orang yang berkerumun di depan madding itu tiba-tiba kini telah beralih mengerubungi mereka. "he?" Ruki mati gaya.

"kau Matsumoto Takanori?"

"kau berani menyerang Uruha?"

"anak 'kecil' sepertimu?"

"punya nyawa berapa kau?"

"kau anak baru yang Uruha benci itu kan?"

"kau benar-benar mencium bibir kritingnya itu hyaaaaaaaa!"

"Tu-tunggu! Itu….bukan begitu! aku tidak sengajaaaa!" rasanya Ruki ingin menangis, ia kesusahan hanya untuk sekedar menjelaskan karena pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari banyak mulut menyerangnya. Tubuh kecilnya juga di gunjing-gunjing banyak tangan.

"atas dasar apa kau berani ingin memonopoli Uruha kami!"

"berani juga kau bocah!"

"Uruha pasti menendangmu saat itu juga ya haha."

"URUSEEEEEE!"

"….."

"….."

"….."

Ruki menoleh pada Saga di sampingnya yang kelihatan merasa risih dengan keributan anak-anak itu. Suara Saga yang lantang menyuruh mereka diam sukses membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan gunjingan tangan mereka berhenti pada Ruki. Ruki sedikit menghela nafas lega, kali ini Saga cukup menolongnya.

Saga memangku kedua tangannya di dada, "anak ini menyatakan perasaannya pada Uruha saat itu…."

**JDER!**

Ruki langsung menjambak-jambak rambut hazel Saga. menyesal sekali telah merasa dia sedikit menolongnya. Saga mendorong wajah Ruki menjauhkannya darinya, "dan Uruha belum menjawab perasaannya sampai sekarang…," ujar Saga dengan mimik wajah serius.

Semua anak-anak yang berkerumun itu jadi saling menoleh, berbisik-bisik dan kembali ribut.

"brengsek! Belum puas kau memfitnahku hah!?" Ruki menggamit kerah seragam Saga. Saga hanya tersenyum innocent menanggapi perkataan Ruki.

"apa itu artinya Uruha sedang mempertimbangkan perasaannya?" tiba-tiba salah seorang dari kerumunan itu melemparkan pertanyaan yang Ruki tak mengerti.

"bisa jadi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Seharusnya dia langsung menolak dan menghabisinya kan?"

"tapi anak ini baik-baik saja."

Semua mata serempak kembali menatap Ruki, tidak ada bekas pukulan memar atau apapun di wajah Ruki.

"tunggu! Kalian jangan percaya kata-kata—hmbp!" Saga segera membekap mulut Ruki.

"sepertinya begitu, kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Saga tersenyum. Lalu segera menyeret Ruki yang sudah mengamuk, ia bekap mulutnya untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tampak shock mendengar kenyataan tentang Uruha yang tak mereka duga (bualan Saga). dan beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk-pun berbunyi.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Jam istirahat….

"minggir! Minggir! Minggirrr!" kedua orang pengikut Uruha menyingkir-nyingkirkan siswa siswi yang berkerumun di depan madding yang menghalangi tuan mereka untuk melihatnya. Mereka pun menyingkir saat melihat Uruha sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dan mempersilahkan sang pangeran sekolah itu untuk menikmati waktunya melihat gossip dirinya sendiri dengan leluasa.

Wajah Uruha tetap terlihat tenang memperhatikan foto nista dirinya di dalam papan madding yang dilindungi kaca-kaca dan terkunci itu. setelah beberapa menit berdiri dalam diam dia segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segara di ikuti kedua pengikutnya. Dan saat itu semua siswa yang asal mulanya berkerumun pun kembali berkerumun setelah kepergian Uruha.

"siapa orang lancang yang berani menyebar gossip seperti itu?"

"benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"

"Club madding itu perlu sedikit peraturan mengenai informasi apa yang harus mereka sajikan!"

"kami akan mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya Urusama!"

"tidak perlu!" ujar Uruha singkat.

"he? Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

"yakinkan saja foto itu sudah lenyap esok pagi!" suruh Uruha pada kedua pengikut di belakangnya.

"ba-baik Urusama!"

"ck! aku yakin kau yang melakukannya benalu!" gumam Uruha pelan dengan nada yang sangat jengkel. "jadi kau ingin melawanku dengan cara mempermalukanku seperti ini bocah? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak lebih jauh mengganggu ketenanganku!"

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

**BRAK!**

Akhirnya tiba saat kelas kosong dan hanya menyisakan Ruki dan Saga di dalamnya. Ruki sudah menunggu-nunggu itu sejak tadi, tangan dan mulutnya benar-benar gatal ingin mengamuk pada Saga yang padahal hanya duduk dengan jarak beberapa senti di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau menyebarkan foto itu hah? bukankah aku sudah melakukan semua perintah konyolmu dan bahkan sekarang aku berusaha mendapatkan foto paha paha paha yang selalu kau minta itu!" Ruki mengeluarkan unek-uneknya semenjak tadi.

Saga hanya melirik sedikit lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku, "bukan aku yang menyebarkannya, kau lihat kan? Club madding yang memasangnya di sana," ucap Saga enteng.

"bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki foto itu kalau bukan darimu!"

Saga memain-mainkan balpoin di mejanya, "Mereka hanya mengatakan kalau club mereka hampir bangkrut dan bubar karena info-info mereka tidak bermutu dan kurang diminati siswa-siswi di sini. aku ikut prihatin, saat aku memperlihatkan foto itu pada mereka, mereka langsung bersedia membayarku dengan harga tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari harga si CoolMan membayarku untuk paha Uruha," Saga menolehkan wajahnya pada Ruki dan tersenyum. "Yang penting bukan aku yang menyebarkannya kan? Salahkan saja mereka!"

"prihatin hidungmu! Kau memang sengaja menawarkannya pada mereka kan? Semua karena uang! Tahu begitu sejak awal aku tak melakukan semua perintah konyolmu kalau akhirnya kau sebarkan juga!" amuk Ruki.

"yang penting dengan begitu berarti kau tak perlu lagi mendapatkan foto paha Uruha, aku membebaskanmu. Lagipula sebenarnya si CoolMan tidak menuntut apapun, sejak awal dia memang iseng meminta itu," Saga menjulurkan lidahnya.

"KAU!"

**Sreg!**

Ruki dan Saga menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ruki melihat empat orang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya memasuki kelas dan menyapa Saga. "Akhirnya datang juga kalian…," ujar Saga sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Ruki hanya bengong.

"oh kau Ruki-sama!" seseorang berkaca mata salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk Ruki.

"he?"

Orang itu buru-buru menghampiri Ruki lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Ruki. "Ruki-sama! Bergabunglah bersama kami!" pintanya berkobar-kobar. Ruki hanya terbengong-bengong.

"mereka adalah sisa-sisa dari anggota klub madding yang hampir bangkrut itu," Saga menjawab pertanyaan di otak Ruki.

"namaku Uke Yutaka dari kelas 3-5, kau bisa memanggilku Kai, aku ketua club," orang itu membenarkan kaca matanya lalu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya pada dunia, "yoroshiku onegaishimasu Ruki-sama."

"aku Ogata Hiroto, dari kelas 2-6, yo!" orang di belakang Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Entah kenapa melihat orang itu mata Ruki berbinar-binar karena hanya dia yang terlihat tidak terlalu memusuhinya soal tinggi badan.

"Kazuki desu! Dari kelas 2-5, Yoroshiku!" satu orang di sebelah Hiroto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang.

"Shin desu, dari kelas 2-5, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Ruki sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang terakhir diantara ke-4 orang itu. dia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang pelan sambil tertunduk dan aura di sekitarnya tampak suram. Namun Ruki tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Kai kembali meraih tangan Ruki, "kami sangat berharap Ruki-sama mau bergabung bersama kami dan membangkitkan club kami yang sudah terpuruk ini," ucap Kai dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti memohon pada Ruki.

"he? Kenapa aku?" tanya Ruki bingung.

"kau adalah 'calon' orang terkenal di sekolah ini karena itu dengan bergabungnya kau di club, akan ikut mengangkat nama club kami," jawab Kai masih berbinar-binar.

Ha? Calon orang terkenal?

Ruki membatin.

"Saga bilang kau belum ikut club apapun di sekolah ini bukan? Karena itu bergabunglah bersama kami Ruki-sama," Kazuki ikut memaksa.

"dia sudah mengatakannya tadi, dia bersedia bergabung bersama kalian," ucap Saga santai dari bangkunya.

"be-benarkah?!" Kai hampir menitikkan air mata.

"hah?! kapan aku mengatakan itu?!" tanya Ruki emosi pada Saga.

"tidak apa-apa kan? Dengan tersebarnya foto itu anggap saja aku membebaskanmu. Kau bisa bebas bergabung dengan club mereka, tidak usah sungkan denganku."

"SIAPA YANG SUNGKAN DENGANMU?!" Ruki kelewat jengkel dengan tingkah Saga yang kelewat innocent, ia hendak menghampiri Saga ingin sekali mematahkan tulang hidungnya itu, namun Kai menahan tubuhnya.

"Ruki-sama terimalah tawaran (paksaan) kami!" Kai membalik tubuh Ruki dan memegang kedua bahu 'kecil'nya. "atau kami sebarkan kalau kau kumpul kebo dengan Uruha," ucap Kai setengah berbisik dengan seringaian di bibirnya, menghapus image ramahnya tadi dan Ruki dibuat sadar mereka adalah golongan kaum Saga dan pasti sama saja liciknya dengan orang itu. "Saga sudah mengatakan semua tentangmu pada kami Ruki-sama, jadi sebaiknya tidak mencoba menolak," Kai mengembalikan mimik wajahnya yang ramah.

_SAGAAAAAAAAA!_

Ruki menoleh pada Saga yang tengah santai duduk di bangkunya. Saga melirik Ruki lalu menyeringai sadis membuat Ruki naik darah, namun apalah yang bisa dilakukan makhluk tak berdaya sekecil Ruki, apalagi sekarang Saga membawa antek-anteknya berkedok-an club madding itu yang terlihat sama bejadnya. Ruki hanya bisa menerima saja diperlakukan semena-mena walau ia sesungguhnya tak rela lahir batin. Benar! dengan tersebarnya foto itu berarti Ruki terbebas dari perintah-perintah konyol Saga namun sekarang ia beralih ke kelompok yang menyebut dirinya sebagai klub madding. Kelompok yang telah menyebarkan fitnah tentangnya dan menutup jalannya mendapatkan pacar.

Ruki menduduk-an dirinya di bangku di belakangnya lesu, kenapa hidupnya begini menderita? Apa karena tubuhnya kecil? Hingga orang-orang memandang rendah padanya? Apa ukuran tubuhnya memang mengundang untuk dinistai orang?

"Ruki-sama? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai.

"aku….selama aku hidup di dunia ini, aku tidak pernah punya pacar," Ruki menundukkan wajahnya, "dan sekarang kalian telah memfitnahku homo! Seumur hidup tidak akan ada perempuan yang mau padaku!" Ruki memegangi kepalanya frustasi hampir menangis.

"apa yang kau katakan Ruki-sama? Bukankah kau dan Uruha memang saling jatuh cinta?"

"he?!" Ruki mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai sinis.

"berawal dari rasa benci! Saling bermusuhan! Kemudian tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara kalian namun kalian malu untuk saling mengungkapkan, benarkan?"

"cerita darimana itu?" Ruki sweatdrop. Kai menunjuk Saga dan Ruki jedot-in kepalanya ke permukaan meja.

"jujur saja pada kami Ruki-sama, kami bukanlah fanboys Uruha jadi kami tidak akan memusuhimu."

"benar, kami malah akan melindungimu dari serangan-serangan mereka," Kazuki mengucapkannya dengan bangga.

"serangan?" tanya Ruki setangah sadar sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, lesu.

"benar, serangan! Yang terlibat denganmu itu Uruha! Selain kau akan terkenal, kau juga harus siap menanggung resiko siap diserang dan dihajar para fanboys dan fangirlsnya."

Wajah Ruki memucat.

Saga tersenyum beranjak dari bangkunya menghampiri bangku dimana Ruki terkulai lemah seperti mati. Ia mengusap kepala Ruki masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "kurasa tidak begitu, jika benar kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Uruha justru mereka akan lebih menghormatimu karena berarti kau orang yang berharga untuk idola mereka. Namun sebaliknya, jika mereka tahu kau hanya mengaku-ngaku, maka habislah kau," Saga kembali menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ruki pingsan.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

"Aoisama! Jangan biarkan anak itu merebut Urusama darimu! Kau harus memberikan peringatan langsung padanya."

"benar! aku lihat anak itu kecil dan lemah, satu kali gertakan darimu dia pasti pingsan."

"nyalinya besar juga mau merebut Urusama dari Aoisama."

"dia tidak tahu kekuatan cinta Aoisama dan Urusama tidak bisa terpisahkan!"

Aoi hanya melebarkan bibirnya sesekali menanggapi kicauan perempuan-perempuan di samping kanan di kirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati makan siangnya di kantin dengan kicauan-kicauan burung beo di sekelilingnya seperti itu. Lagipula Aoi tidak terlalu mengerti dan perduli dengan apa yang mereka ributkan. Setahu Aoi mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai AoiHa FC, para fujoshi yang seenaknya mem-pair-kan dirinya dengan Uruha. Tapi bahkan dirinya dan Uruha sendiri tidak merasa akur satu sama lain apalagi menjadi pasangan (sebenarnya Aoi saja yang selalu menganggap Uruha musuh karena Uruha lebih tenar darinya, sementara Uruha sendiri tidak perduli).

"Aoisama…apa kau akan diam saja?"

"he? Entahlah Haha…," Aoi kembali melahap makan sianganya memaksa tertawa.

"apa sebegitu mudahnya kau akan menyerahkan Urusama pada anak baru itu? sedangkal itukah cintamu ada Urusama?"

"kau mengecewakan kami Aoisama hhu."

Perempuan-perempuan itu acting menangis di depan Aoi membuat Aoi merasa sedikit bersalah. Aoi paling ANTI dengan yang namanya mengecewakan fans. Fans adalah segalanya baginya. Kalau ia ingin lebih terkenal =="

"aa…iya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu, kalian tenang saja ya!" ucap Aoi agak ragu dengan kata-katanya.

"HONTOU?!" mata perempuan-perempuan itu berbinar-binar. "Aoisama akan memberinya peringatan? Mengatakan padanya kalau Urusama adalah MILIKMU SEORANG?!", desak mereka bersamaan menatap mata Aoi dengan begitu tajam. Aura fujoshinya benar-benar memancar kuat dari tatapan mereka membuat Aoi tidak bisa menolak untuk mengangguk. Rasanya seperti digencet aura yang meluap-luap. "hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aoi love Uruha Forever! Yeayyyy!"

Aoi hanya menghela nafas sedikit mendengus setelah lepas dari desakan mereka dan bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Para Fujoshi itu benar-benar menakutkan.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Reita memain-mainkan bola basket di tangannya, memutar-mutar dengan satu tangannya yang lain sambil berjalan-jalan di koridor. Sesekali mengedipi cewek-cewek adik kelasnya yang masih imut-imut yang berpapasan dengannya membuat mereka kegirangan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melihat kerumunan di depan madding. Reita melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang lebih pelan saat melewati kerumunan itu dan sedikit menengok berita apa yang membuat mereka-mereka sampai berkerumun begitu. dan kemudian Reita memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya melihat tulisan besar nama teman baiknya terpampang di sana.

**CALON PASANGAN YAOI TERPANAS : Yuuji Kouyou (Uruha) ** ** Matsumoto Takanori (Ruki)**

Dan Reita melihat foto yang berada di bawah tulisan itu.

"….."

Beberapa saat kemudian bibir laki-laki bernoseband itu terkembang samar. Kemudian ia kembali memain-mainkan bola basket di tangannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "menarik…," gumamnya pelan sambil terus memutar-mutar bola basket di tangannya.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Saga memain-mainkan kunci motor di tangannya, bersiul-siul di sepanjang koridor yang tampak mulai sepi menuju ruang loker, kadang seringaian tergambar di wajahnya setiap ia mengingat Ruki—mainannya—. Saga memang selalu sengaja pulang telat, kadang memainkan notebooknya, atau bahkan tidur, membaca manga dan kegiatan tak penting lainnya ia habiskan sampai sore di kelas yang sepi. Saga Melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap seperti sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun, ia sedikit mengusap-usap lengan bagian atasnya merasakan angin dingin berhembus menyapa tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba mata kecoklatannya menangkap dua sosok yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di kejauhan sana. Saga sedikit mendengus memalingkan wajahnya berusaha tak berpandangan dengan kedua sosok itu yang semakin lama sosoknya semakin mendekat dan terlihat jelas.

Kedua orang itu tampak sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu hingga tak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah di depan mereka. Saga mengenal kedua orang itu, Amano Shinji dan Kohara Kazamasa yang lebih sering di panggil Shou, mereka memang selalu tampak berdampingan karena posisi mereka sebagai ketua osis dan wakilnya.

Saga memain-mainkan kunci motornya masih memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan posisi kedua orang itu yang berpapasan dengannya.

Dan mereka berlalu…

Shou sang wakil ketua osis kemudian menoleh ke arah Saga yang sudah berjalan jauh di belakang mereka. "Anak itu…," gumamnya.

"kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya sang ketua.

"sepertinya dia sering pulang jam segini padahal tidak mengikuti ekskul apapun."

Amano tertawa kecil, "kau memperhatikannya?"

"ahaha bukan, aku hanya kebetulan sering melihatnya. Lagipula aku tidak pernah lupa…. aku ingat, dia anak yang paling susah diatur saat masa orientasi"

Tora tersenyum dengan perkataan wakilnya. "dan aku adalah senpai yang paling dia benci."

"benar! sepertinya dia selalu dengan terang-terangan menunjukan itu dan—" Shou tiba-tiba menggantung kata-katanya melirik wajah ketua osisnya. "Jika ada orang yang paling tidak bisa melupakan kenakalannya, itu pasti kau kan?"

Amano hanya tersenyum tipis atas perkataan wakilnya, "aku memang tidak pernah melupakannya."

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki menghirup aroma susu coklat hangat yang baru diantarkan seorang maid ke kamarnya. Wajahnya mendadak berseri-seri dan kemudian ia segera menyeruputnya, merasakan susu coklat hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokannya dan tubuhnya menjadi terasa lebih hangat sehabis mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air (mandi). Hidangan yang cocok untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini. sejenak Ruki melupakan penderitaan tertindasnya ia di sekolah dan tekanan batinnya di rumah besar ini. "aahh~"

**BRAK!**

"Proooopppttt!" semua susu coklat di mulut Ruki nyemprot keluar melihat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa dan yang melakukan itu adalah Uruha. "he? Uru….," Ruki terkejut.

Makhluk mini itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung saat Uruha menerobos(?) pintu kamarnya tanpa seizinnya. Ruki lalu menghampiri Uruha takut-takut membuat Uruha memicingkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba Ruki mencubit pipi laki-laki jangkung itu dan menamparnya, "HEH! Bego apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Uruha.

Tanpa menggubris protes-an Uruha, Ruki membelakangi makhluk jangkung itu sambil memegangi kedua pipinya syok. "bukan mimpi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Uruha mendorong kepala Ruki yang membelakanginya, "bicara apa kau pendek? Jangan mengalihkan perhatianku!"

Ruki mendengus mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, "untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku?"

"cih! Kamarmu? Ini rumahku! Kau hanya menumpang di sini!"

Ruki kembali memegang kedua pipinya terkejut, dialognya 'hampir' sama percis seperti dalam mimpinya, apa ini tanda-tanda mimpinya itu akan menjadi kenyataan? Ruki belum siap(=_=?), "tunggu Uruha, kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Ruki memicingkan kedua matanya curiga.

"hah?" Uruha mengerutkan dahinya, segera menekan kedua pipi Ruki dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk dengan satu tangannya, "apa yang kau bicarakan heh? Katakan apa maksudmu mengambil gambar kejadian sialan itu dan menyebarkannya pada semua orang?! KAU CARI MATI?!" bentak Uruha.

_Gambar kejadian sialan?_

Ruki teringat dan segera menepis tangan Uruha yang menekan kedua pipinya, "jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu! darahku mengalir terbalik jika teringat itu!" Ruki memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya frustasi.

"apa kau bilang?! Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu!" bentak Uruha jengkel, "kau berencana mempermalukanku di depan semua orang dengan cara kotor begitu, rendah sekali cara perlawananmu heh!" Uruha menarik sweater Ruki dan menggamitnya, menatap makhluk minis itu dengan pandangan galak.

"bukan begitu!" Ruki berusaha membela diri, "aku tidak—" tiba-tiba Ruki menggantung kata-katanya merasakan wajah Uruha seperti di zoom di depan matanya, begitu dekat.

Mata…

Hidung…

Bi..bi..BIBIR!

**BLUSH!**

Uruha mengernyitkan dahinya tiba-tiba Ruki kembali membelakanginya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya lagi(=_=).

Tidak bisa! Kenapa? Ruki tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Uruha jika jaraknya sedekat itu!

"Oi !" Uruha beralih ke posisi kemana Ruki menghadap, "apa?! 'kau tidak' apa?! Tidak bisa membela diri heh?! "

Ruki masih asik dalam dunianya sendiri, merasa sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan tentang sesuatu aneh yang bereaksi dalam tubuhnya ketika berhadapan dengan Uruha sedekat itu. entah kenapa ekspresi wajah Uruha dalam mimpinya melintas dalam otak 'kecil'nya saat ia melihat wajah Uruha. Itu membuat wajahnya sendiri memanas.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Ruki komat-kamit memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"HOI !" teriak Uruha merasa diacuhkan.

"eh?" Ruki membuka matanya, lalu beralih menatap mata Uruha dengan tajam untuk meyakinkan kalau yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi Cuma kesalahan teknis.

_Itu tidak mungkin! Tatap matanya! Kau bisa Matsumoto Takanori ! jangan menghindar ! jangan ! jangan ! bertahanlah ! bertahanlah! Kau bisa! Kau bisa! kau bisaaaaaaaaa!_

Uruha dibuat mengernyitkan dahi untuk kedua kalinya dengan sikap aneh makhluk mini di hadapannya. Ruki kembali membelakanginya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang entah kenapa selalu mendadak panas setiap bertatap muka dengan Uruha. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkannya! Apalagi bertatapan mata dengannya. Ruki baru menyadari Uruha lawan yang terlalu ganténg untuknya.

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Ruki melebarkan matanya memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya tampak stress.

Uruha membalik tubuh Ruki dengan satu tangannya kasar, "HEH! Apa-apaan kau! jangan mengulur-ulur waktuku dengan tingkah sintingmu! Dengar! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Sudah cukup kau mengganggu ketenangan hidupku! cepatlah pergi dari rumah ini kalau kau masih ingin hidup!" Uruha mendorong-dorong jidat Ruki dengan satu telunjuknya.

"he? Tapi foto itu bukan ulahku!" Ruki membela diri mengangkat wajahnya namun saat itu juga ia kembali menundukan wajahnya karena tak mau melihat wajah Uruha.

"lantas siapa hah? Cuma kau yang berani lancang menantangku bukan?" Uruha mendorong-dorong bahu Ruki hingga makhluk minis itu melangkah mundur.

"itu….itu..," Ruki gelagapan.

"tidak bisa menjawab?" Uruha mengikuti Ruki yang berjalan mundur, terus mendorong dorong bahu Ruki yang tetap menundukan wajahnya. "di belakangku kau berusaha melawanku tapi berhadapan seperti ini kau tidak lebih hanya seorang bocah pendek pengecut yang bahkan tidak berani hanya sekedar menatap mataku langsung!"

**Cleb!**

Ruki mengangkat wajahnya melotot pada Uruha. "apa kau bilang? Bocah PENDEK PENGECUT? Siapa yang kau bilang bocah PENDEK PENGECUT?!"

"Kau!" Uruha menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Ruki. "BO-CAH PEN-DEK PE-NGE-CUT!" Uruha menyeringai.

Ruki naik darah.

"kau LEKOOOOOOONG!" Ruki meneriaki Uruha dengan suara growl-annya, membulatkan bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'lekong' tepat di depan wajah Uruha membuat mata Uruha membulat sempurna.

"BRENGSEEKKKKKK!" Uruha mengangkat kepalan tangannya hendak mengayunkannya ke wajah Ruki namun tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya di luar jendela sana menyita perhatiannya. Wajah Uruha mendadak pucat. "sial!" rutuknya pelan. Uruha tiba-tiba berlari dengan terburu-buru, tunggang langgang keluar kamar Ruki sambil menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

Ruki melongo

Beberapa saat kemudian Ruki mendengar suara petir menggelegar di luar sana.

Apa maksudnya? Apa Uruha lari untuk menghindari suara petir?

Dia takut suara petir? Si Uruha yang sok itu takut suara petir?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak Ruki.

"hmm…" Ruki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyeringai kecil, rasa penasaran langsung meliputi dirinya untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya.

* * *

_TBC_ (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca.

mind to review? (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6 : Admire

**Author **: Rukira Matsunori

**Rated** : T (kembali)

**Genre** : AU/ gajeromance/ BL

**Fandom**(s) : the GazettE, alicenine, A(ACE), ViViD, ScReW, Versailles, dkk?

**Pairing**(s) : Uruha x Ruki? Ruki x Uruha?, Tora x Saga.

**Chapter**(s) : 6

**Warning** : Jangan anggap serius FIC ANEH ini! _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Note** : eh tapi agak serius ini ="=

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 6 : ~Admire~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

* * *

"suara petir?"

Ruki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias.

Nimo tersenyum dengan sikap tuan muda 'kecil'nya itu. "benar, setahu saya tuan muda Uruha memang takut dengan suara petir sejak kecil, dia mempunyai banyak headphone di laci kamarnya untuk ia pakai ketika hari hujan, dia akan mendengarkan musik sekencang-kencangnya supaya suara petir tidak bisa ia dengar," jelas Nimo, " kenapa tuan muda Ruki?" tanyanya pada tuan muda kecilnya yang mendadak berwajah aneh setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"aa…ti-tidak, haha…apa Nimo-san tahu kenapa dia takut dengan suara petir?"

Nimo tampak menaikan bola matanya, berpikir, "kalau itu saia kurang tahu tuan, tapi sepertinya beliau memiliki sebuah trauma," jawabnya tersenyum ramah.

"oh, ah hai, arigatou."

"hai," Nimo tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Laki-laki butler keluarga Yuuji itu kembali dengan pekerjaannya mengawasi pada maid membersihkan ruangan.

Ruki membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Nimo sambil menyeringai aneh. Suatu penemuan besar seorang Uruha yang ditakuti siswa-siswi di BHS itu takut hanya dengan suara petir. Ternyata mentalnya tidak sekeren tampilan luarnya. Ruki memegangi perutnya berusaha menahan tawa. Ia jadi tidak sabar melihat setakut apa ekspresi Uruha ketika mendengar suara petir.

Grak.

"AAH!"

"eh?" Ruki refleks bergerak cepat mendengar seorang maid di dekatnya berteriak kaget melihat foto besar keluarga Yuuji di ruang utama terjatuh. Ruki segera menangkap foto berbingkai besar yang seperti lukisan itu dengan tangannya dan tanpa ia tahu itu beratnya minta ampun. Hingga tangannya tak kuat untuk menopang dan berakhir tetap jatuh ke lantai dengan sebelah tangannya masih menyangga tepi bawah bingkai foto besar itu. "ACKKK!" Ruki melotot segera menarik tangannya yang kegencet.

"Tuan muda Ruki ! kau tidak apa-apa?" Nimo sedikit panik segera menghampiri tuan muda kecilnya yang berjongkok meniup-niup tangannya. Nimo berjongkok di samping Ruki mencoba memeriksa tangan tuan mudanya itu,"ambilkan perban dan alcohol!" suruh Nimo pada maidnya sigap.

"eh! Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu…! Hei, jangan!" Ruki mencegah seorang maid yang berlari untuk mengambil kotak first aids.

"tidak apa-apa tuan muda, tanganmu pasti terluka."

"tidak usah! Sungguh ini tidak apa-apa, ini kecil! Tuh tidak apa-apa kan?" Ruki menggerak-gerakan jari tangannya meyakinkan Nimo, padahal tangannya memang sakit.

"sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nimo untuk meyakinkan.

"Hai…," Ruki tersenyum, "lagipula aku harus segera berangkat sekolah kan haha…" Ruki mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri membenarkan tas yang digendongnya yang kemudian disusul Nimo.

"maaf kan saya Tuan muda, saya tidak hati-hati membersihkannya, gomennasai…gomennasai.." maid yang tadi berteriak itu membungkuk-bungkukan tubuhnya dalam, di depan Ruki, merasa bersalah.

"ahahah tidak apa-apa."

"lain kali berhati-hatilah…" ucap Nimo tegas pada maid itu. "Sekarang kembali bekerja!" perintah butler keluarga Yuuji itu dan sang maid mengangguk segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan ruangan.

Ruki merapikan celana seragam sekolah dan sweater yang dipakainya, tiba-tiba matanya melirik foto berbingkai besar yang kini sedang berusaha di gantungkan kembali di tempatnya oleh beberapa maid. potret Kamijo bersama seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya, dan seorang gadis kecil ditengah-tengah mereka. Wanita yang duduk di samping Kamijo itu pastilah almarhum istrinya dan gadis kecil itu mungkin anak mereka? Dan ibu Uruha?

Banyak foto-foto yang lebih kecil dari foto itu di sekeliling ruangan yang tergantung di dinding. Dan di sana juga Ruki bisa melihat foto Uruha kecil , lalu ada foto seorang perempuan cantik dengan kimono yang terduduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah kursi seperti sebuah lukisan. Itu adalah gadis kecil yang duduk diantara Kamijo dan istrinya dalam keadaan yang lebih dewasa.

Ruki sering melewati ruangan utama itu namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan. Ia menyadari gadis dalam foto itu benar-benar sangat cantik seperti seorang putri sebuah kerajaan. Dan itu ibu Uruha? Wajar saja Uruha terlihat cantik, tapi entah kenapa Ruki tak melihat ada kemiripan diantara mereka. Mungkin Uruha lebih mirip ayahnya? Namun Ruki tidak pernah melihat foto seorang laki-laki yang merupakan ayah Uruha di rumah ini. dan rasa sedikit penasaran menyapa dada Ruki saat ia merasa menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Nimo-san?" panggil Ruki tiba-tiba.

"ya, tuan muda?"

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu lagi?" tanya Ruki pelan.

"ya, silahkan tuan muda. Selama saya bisa saya pasti menjawabnya," ucap Nimo ramah.

"etto~" Ruki tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya, "wanita dan gadis kecil dalam foto itu.." Ruki menunjuk foto besar yang kini sudah tergantung kembali di tempatnya. "istri Kamijo-sama dan putrinya yang sudah meninggal, benar?" tanya Ruki menoleh pada Nimo.

Nimo menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "benar…beliau adalah almarhum Nyonya Jasmine dan Nona Rena, putri Kamijo-sama satu-satunya."

Ruki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ternyata memang benar gadis kecil itu ibu Uruha. Ruki hanya berpikir mungkin Kamijo memiliki seorang anak lain yang seorang laki-laki dan Uruha adalah anak darinya. Karena nama Uruha sendiri adalah Yuuji Kouyou. Jika ia adalah anak gadis bernama Rena itu seharusnya nama keluarga Uruha berubah menjadi nama keluarga dari sang ayah bukan? Yang membuat Ruki heran kenapa Uruha masih memakai nama keluarga dari ibunya.

"lalu ayah Uruha? beliau juga sudah meninggal?" tanya Ruki lagi.

"oh, beliau…," Nimo menggantung kata-katanya sejenak, "tidak, beliau masih hidup," lanjutnya, tersenyum. "Nona Rena dan suaminya bercerai ketika ia masih hidup…beliau—ah tuan muda anda harus segera berangkat sekolah!" ucap Nimo saat melihat jam ditangannya.

"oh, ahahah i-iya, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, ittekimasu!" Ruki mengangkat tangannya sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sesaat ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Nimo yang belum diselesaikannya. Jika ayah Uruha masih hidup, Lalu dimana ayah Uruha sekarang?

Nimo membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, "Itterasshai.." ucapnya sambil kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Butler keluarga Yuuji itu kembali pada pekerjaannya mengawasi para maid membersihkan ruangan. Ia tahu Kamijo mengatakan padanya agar memperlakukan Ruki sama seperti ia memperlakukan Uruha karena Kamijo telah mengangkatnya sebagai cucunya sendiri. tapi Nimo tidak punya keberanian untuk bercerita banyak, tentang hal yang belum diketahui penghuni baru keluarga Yuuji itu. biarlah ia tahu dari orang yang lebih berhak menceritakannya.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Seperti hari kemarin, hari inipun cuaca kembali tidak bersahabat. Siswa-siswi BHS kembali lalu lalang dengan sweater dan mantel mereka. Bahkan sejak subuh tadi hujan sudah turun rintik-rintik hingga para siswa siswi BHS harus membawa payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari cucuran air hujan dari langit.

Ruki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku di sisi kanan dan kiri sweaternya, dengan memakai hoodie untuk melindungi kepalanya dan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat beberapa pasang kaki berjejer menghalangi jalannya. Ruki mengangkat sedikit wajahnya mencoba melihat siapa orang-orang yang dengan sengaja menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ohayou Ruki-kun~ " salah seorang perempuan-perempuan yang berjejer di hadapan Ruki tersenyum menyapa makhluk mini itu. dan mereka adalah kelima perempuan yang kemarin mengaku sebagai AoiHa FC.

"o-ohayou," Ruki tersenyum maksa, merasa tak enak hati Ruki segera berjalan menerobos kepungan kelima perempuan itu namun dengan sigapnya mereka menangkap tubuh Ruki dan menyeret makhluk mini tak berdaya itu.

"tu-tunggu! Aku mau dibawa kemana?!" protes Ruki tak terima.

"kami akan membawamu menghadap PEMILIK SAH Urusama!"

"he?" Ruki cengok.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki meliarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan asing dimana kelima perempuan tadi menyeretnya. Sebuah ruang kelas yang tampak sudah tak terpakai. Ruki juga melihat segerombolan perempuan tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan itu bersama kelima perempuan yang menyeretnya tadi. Ruki berusaha menghitung satu persatu perempuan-perempuan itu dan ia yakin mereka lebih dari satu orang *yaiya!*, mereka semua menatap Ruki dengan pandangan tanda permusuhan (=.="), Ruki menelan ludahnya paksa merasakan akan adanya penganiyayaan besar-besaran terhadapnya tampaknya. Berurusan dengan si Uruha itu memang bukan ide yang bagus sama sekali.

"hehe…tunggu, kalian salah paham! Dengarkan aku, aku Cuma korban fitnah—"

"Jelaskan itu pada Aoisama!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpin dari perkumpulan tak jelas itu. "dengan berani merebut Urusama, kau telah melukai hatinya," tambah perempuan itu.

"A-Aoisama?" Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya.

Segerombol(?) perempuan itu saling menyisih ke kanan dan kiri mereka membuat sebuah ruangan kosong ditengan-tengah, dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang laki-laki tinggi (bagi Ruki) masuk melalui ruang kosong itu dengan kerennya(?) menghampiri Ruki. Satu kesan yang langsung terpahat di otak 'kecil' Ruki tentang orang yang baru ditemuinya itu, dower.

"beliau adalah Aoisama! Pemilik sah Urusama!" perempuan pemimpin gerombolan aneh itu memperkenalkan laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Ruki.

"haaaa! Pangeran sekolah nomor dua BHS!" seru Ruki yakin.

Mendengar kata NOMOR DUA, sungguh menyakitkan telinga Aoi, "ohayou," sapanya berusaha tersenyum membuat bibirnya semakin melebar.

"o-ohayou," jawab Ruki ragu. Perasaan makhluk mini itu jadi semakin tak enak. Sudah berurusan dengan Uruha si pangeran nomor satu di BHS itu membuat kehidupan sekolahnya menjadi tekanan batin untuknya, sekarang malah merembet membuatnya berurusan dengan si pangeran nomor dua juga. Itu artinya bisa dobel penderitaannya di sekolah ini.

"jangan berwajah gelisah begitu," Aoi tersenyum, " namamu Matsumoto Takanori kan?" tanyanya.

"i-iya. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ruki hhe…yoroshiku."

"Aoisama tidak sedang memintamu memperkenalkan diri!" perempuan yang tadi nyeplos lagi. Aoi mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar perempuan itu diam.

"aku tidak akan melukaimu Matsumoto, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa Uruha—" tiba-tiba Aoi mengehentikan kata-katanya. Ruki mengernyitkan dahi. "U-Uruha …," Aoi kembali menggantung kata-katanya tampak ragu dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Ruki melihat segerombol perempuan-perempuan di belakang Aoi menatap laki-laki itu dengan menggebu-gebu seakan gregetan agar Aoi segera mengatakannya.

"Uruha adalah…."

"….."

"Uruha…."

"….."

"Uruha?" Aoi menyentuh dagunya bingung.

Perempuan-perempuan di belakang Aoi sudah saling menjambak saking gregetnya.

"Uruha adalah milikku seorang! Jangan berani kau mendekatinya! Dia milikku! Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya selain aku! cinta kami abadi, tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa memisahkan kami apalagi cuma gangguan dari tompel kecil sepertimu!" perempuan pemimpin gerombolan itu nyerobot dialog Aoi yang tak niat Aoi ucapkan.

"emm..ah iya seperti itu," ucap Aoi santai.

"apa kau sudah menghafalnya dengan benar Aoisama?"

"sedikit haha…" Aoi tertawa garing membuat AoiHa FC sweatdrop. "Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, selamat menikmati hidupmu hari ini Matsumoto," Aoi tersenyum menjentikkan jarinya di kening Ruki yang dibuat bengong karena ke-gaje-annya dan para fangirlsnya. Dan Aoi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ruki diikuti segerombolan fansnya yang beberapa diantara mereka sedikit memberikan ancaman pada Ruki agar tidak mendekati Uruha.

"apa-apaan itu?" dengus Ruki.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

"AoiHa FC, mereka adalah sekumpulan fujoshi yang mem-pairkan Aoi dengan Uruha."

"Fujoshi?" Ruki menyela penjelasan Kai.

"benar. Fujoshi! Kau tidak tahu? Perempuan yang menyukai hubungan menyimpang tapi biasanya lebih ke Male x Male," terang Kai.

"ada ya yang begitu?!" Ruki sewot.

"ya, dan sebenarnya…pada kenyataannya Aoi dan Uruha sendiri tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, bahkan Aoi sendiri pernah mengatakan dia tidak menyukai dirinya di pair-pairkan seperti itu. itu Cuma imajinasi mereka saja, tapi mereka selalu berusaha membuat khayalan mereka menjadi kenyataan," terang Kai.

Ruki melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "tapi sepertinya Aoi memang punya perasaan pada Uruha," ucap Ruki tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri, karena rasanya itu tidak normal untuk ia ucapkan=="

"sou ka? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Ruki-sama?" tanya Kai antusias. Dan kedua anak buahnya pun ikut memasang telinga mereka kecuali anak yang bernama Shin.

"tadi dia mengancamku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Uruha."

"MAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" ketiga orang itu heboh. Tanpa Ruki ketahui mereka juga fujoshi versi cowoknya aka fudanshi desu (=_=), "maksudmu dia mengancammu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Uruha secara langsung? Oleh mulutnya sendiri?" tanya Kai masih antusias.

"err~ mungkin… tapi tadi dia memang datang menemuiku untuk mengancamku."

Kai berdiri dari kursi singgasana(?)nya, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "jadi ternyata selama ini Aoi memendam perasaan pada Uruha, dan ia baru mengungkapkannya setelah merasa ada saingan? Ckck…" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tersenyum diikuti Hiroto dan Kazuki yang mengikuti tingkahnya geleng-geleng kepala, "berarti judul untuk fenomena(?) ini adalah ' perebutan Uruha antara Shiroyama Yuu dan Matsumoto Takanori ',CATAT!" suruh Kai menunjuk sekertaris klubnya, Shin.

"h-hai…" Shin menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu segera mencatat di buku catatan khusus info yang akan disajikan di madding mereka.

"HEH! APA ITU?! JANGAN LIBATKAN AKU LAGI!" Ruki emosi namanya dibawa-bawa.

Ruki berusaha merebut buku catatan Shin, namun Kazuki dan Hiroto menahan tubuh 'kecil'nya hingga tangannya tidak bisa mencapai buku catatan Shin. Tanpa memperdulikan Ruki dan kedua temannya yang bergumul, Shin tetap enjoy mencatat.

Seperti inikah yang disebut meeting club ini?

Ruki mendengus mendudukan dirinya di bangku, sementara ke-3 orang lainnya (tanpa Shin) saling tos karena merasa madding mereka akan bangkit lagi dengan info-info fakta menarik yang mereka dapatkan. Ruki hanya menatap ke-4 orang teman(?) barunya itu sedikit jengkel, namun entah kenapa ia juga merasa sedikit nyaman berada diantara mereka. meski kebersediaannya ia menjadi anggota di klub ini karena sebuah ancaman, tapi Ruki merasa benar-benar diterima dan disambut. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ke-tidak-beradaannya Saga disekitarnya membuat Ruki sedikit kesepian. Meski orang itu hanya selalu melemparkannya ke dalam masalah, tapi entah kenapa Ruki merasa kehilangan saat ia tidak disekitarnya. Saga memang tidak mengikuti ekskul dan club apapun di sekolah, karena apa-apa yang tidak menghasilkan uang baginya hanya membuang-buang waktu.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Saga memasukan netbooknya sesaat setelah ia menilik jam di tangannya. Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya lalu memandang keluar jendela kelas. Cuaca yang sama seperti kemarin, awan sore yang kelam.

Saga merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya, membawanya menuju jendela kelas yang terbuka. Pemandangan langit mendung itu terasa menarik baginya untuk ia abadikan. Saga mengambil beberapa gambar langit yang tampang muram itu dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba selintas matanya menangkap tiga orang anak laki-laki berjalan di luar kelas di bawah sana.

Saga masih mengarahkan kameranya ke arah langit sampai akhirnya focus kamera itu beralih ke arah tiga orang anak laki-laki itu yang sedang berjalan cepat dan tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak! Saga mengarahkan lensa kameranya hanya pada satu orang itu yang berjalan lebih dulu dari dua orang lainnya. Bibir Saga terkembang samar melihat ekspresi orang itu yang seperti sedang terburu-buru. Ekspresi serius yang tidak Saga sukai darinya, karena Saga merasa orang itu terasa keren saat sedang seperti itu dan Saga tidak menyukainya.

"cih!"

Saga menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu kembali ke bangkunya, memasukan kameranya kembali ke dalam tas, menutup resleting tasnya dan segera beranjak dari sana karena waktu menunjukan sudah lumayan sore.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

**Sreg.**

Kai menepuk-nepukan tangannya setelah mengunci ruangan club mereka. "jadi…kau mau ikut kami untuk berkaraoke ria, Ruki-sama?" tanya Kai bersemangat.

"tidak, aku pulang saja" jawab Ruki lesu. Menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk hal yang tidak jelas, malah menggosip. Benar-benar klub yang aneh, pikir Ruki.

"hey ayolah~ sekali-kali…supaya kita jadi lebih dekat, ya Ruki-sama!" Kazuki merangkul makhluk mini itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatu mereka.

"tidak usah," tolak Ruki lagi.

"ah gak asik ah! Keluarkan saja dia dari klub ini!" Ujar Kazuki yang langsung dapat geplakan dari Kai sang ketua.

"tidak apa-apa Ruki-sama, lain kali mungkin kita bisa keluar sama-sama untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri kita masing-masing ya," Kai gantian merangkul Ruki.

"hmm," tanggap Ruki malas. bukan ia benar-benar tidak mau, tapi Ruki merasa sayang uangnya harus dibuang-buang untuk karaokean. Lagipula ia merasa tidak enak dengan Kamijo jika ia menghambur-hamburkan uang orang itu untuk berfoya-foya.

Kelima orang itu terus bercanda dan membulan-bulani Ruki dengan Uruha di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju loker. Ruki hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena mengelak pun percuma, 4 lawan 1.

Saat mereka tiba di ruang loker dimana beberapa puluh barisan loker berdiri di sana, ke-5 orang itu berpencar menuju barisan loker kelas masing-masing. Ruki berjalan lesu ke barisan loker kelasnya dan saat ia hendak membelok dirinya untuk masuk ke barisan lokernya, makhluk mini itu melihat dua orang yang ia kenal berada di dekat area loker pribadinya. Dan refleks Ruki menarik diri, bukannya menyapa kedua orang itu ia malah bersembunyi. Ruki sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bersembunyi melihat Saga dan Amano di sana.

Sedikit-sedikit Ruki mengintip kedua orang itu, entah apa maksudnya Ruki melakukan itu? tapi makhluk mini itu hanya merasa tidak ingin mengganggu. Sepertinya dua orang itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu? Mungkin tanpa Ruki tahu sebenarnya mereka berdua akrab? Karena itu Ruki ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya.

"bukan urusanmu!" Saga membalik tubuhnya membelakangi ketua osisnya, memasukkan sepatu kelasnya ke dalam loker dan kembali mengunci lokernya.

"Ruki anak yang terlalu polos, jangan memanfaatkannya!" ucap Tora, memangku kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil bersandar pada loker-loker di belakangnya di samping Saga.

"aku mau memanfaatkannya atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," ucap Saga dingin.

Tora menarik punggungnya dari loker-loker di belakangnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku, Ruki sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga Yuuji dan itu artinya dia bagian dari keluargaku juga. Dan aku tidak ingin dia dimanfaatkan oleh siapapun…." ucap Tora dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya namun ekspresinya menunjukan keseriusan.

Saga mendengus, "Kau datang padaku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? mengancamku agar tidak mendekati anak itu? cis!" Saga tersenyum pahit membuang mukanya.

"lantas kau mau aku datang padamu untuk apa?" Tora menengok wajah Saga yang berpaling ke samping, "Sakamoto-kun?"

Saga menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya, "aku hanya sedikit terkejut, seorang ketua osis BHS dengan derajat yang tinggi dan maha sempurna itu tiba-tiba mendatangiku. Jika aku tidak dekat dengan anak itu mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, benar?"

Tora menurunkan pangkuan tangan di dadanya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, aku tidak melarangmu dekat ataupun berteman dengannya, tapi tolong jangan memanfaatkannya!" ucap Tora sesaat sebelum ia membalik tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan adik kelasnya itu.

"cih! Kalau kau mengatakan untuk agar jangan memanfaatkannya, aku malah jadi ingin lebih memanfaatkannya!" Ucap Saga menyeringai dingin, membuat Tora mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah pergi.

Tora tersenyum tipis kembali membalik tubuhnya, "Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?"

"jangan salah paham, aku tidak punya perasaan seintim itu terhadapmu kaichou-sama, kita tidak punya hubungan sedekat itu sampai aku lancang berani membencimu," Saga memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, memain-mainkan kunci motornya di tangan yang lainnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, "aku hanya tidak suka diperingatkan!" ucapnya sambil memegangi pipi kanannya dan mendelik ke arah Tora tepat di samping kakak kelasnya itu saat tubuh mereka berpapasan.

Tiba-tiba Tora mendorong bahu laki-laki berambut hazel adik kelasnya itu dengan satu tangannya, Menekan bahu Saga agar punggungnya tetap merapat ke loker-loker di belakangnya.

"mau apa kau?" Saga memicingkan matanya galak sedikit merasa was-was dengan tindakan Tora yang tiba-tiba.

Tora tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah adik kelasnya yang memasang kewaspadaan penuh itu. "bukan hanya kata maaf yang tidak keluar dari mulutmu, tapi bahkan sepertinya kau memang tidak punya rasa bersalah sama sekali, Sakamoto-kun," Tora menumpu'kan satu lagi telapak tangannya yang terbebas di samping bahu Saga, mempersempit ruang gerak adik kelasnya itu.

"ck! tidak ada yang perlu kusesali dari apa yang kusenangi, dan satu tamparan dari maniak tante-tante seperti anda tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku Kaichou-sama," Saga menepuk-nepuk dada ketua kelasnya sambil menyeringai dingin.

Tora kembali tertawa kecil mendengar sebutan yang dilemparkan Saga untuknya, "maniak tante-tante? Terdengar sedikit memalukan haha…Apa itu judul yang akan kau pakai untuk hasil tangkapan lensa kameramu tadi…yang mengarah padaku?" ucap Tora, tersenyum jahil.

Mata Saga membulat sempurna mendengar Tora ternyata menyadari apa yang dilakukannya di jendela kelas tadi. ia segera mendorong tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya dan bermaksud melarikan diri. Namun Tora kembali bisa menangkap lengan adik kelasnya itu, mendorongnya kembali merapat ke loker, "LEPA-hmmmpb," suara protes Saga lenyap seketika saat Tora mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirnya membuat laki-laki berambut hazel itu membulatkan matanya dan dengan kuat segera mendorong tubuh kakak kelasnya.

**PLAK!**

Mata Saga masih membulat dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan juga marah atas perlakuan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari ketua osis BHS itu. Saga segera beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan kakak kelasnya yang terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang langsung memerah saking kuatnya Saga menamparnya.

Sementara Ruki melotot segera menarik kepalanya yang diam-diam mengintip, syok dengan kejadian apa yang baru ia lihat antara Saga dan ketua osisnya. Sungguh kejadian seperti itu tidak pernah ia duga akan terjadi. Dan ia mengintip bukan untuk melihat hal seperti itu. Ruki masih syok sampai ia lupa untuk segera bersembunyi padahal Saga telah berjalan ke arahnya dan…Makhluk mini itu mematung di sisi ujung loker sampai Saga keluar melewatinya.

Glek!

Ruki menelan ludahnya paksa menyadari Saga kembali mundur dan berhenti tepat di depannya lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hha…y-YO! …" Ruki mengangkat tangannya kaku dengan keringat dingin tiba-tiba renum di pelipisnya. "K-kau baru pulang haha…" Ruki tertawa garing.

Saga menekan kedua pipi Ruki dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, dia menyadari sikap Ruki yang sepertinya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan ketua osis BHS itu, "jangan salah paham!" Saga menatap Ruki tajam seakan memperingatkan makhluk minis itu untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "dia hanya mempermainkanku," ucapnya dingin dengan suara pelan , lebih pada dirinya sendiri. lalu Saga melepaskan tekanan jari-jarinya di pipi Ruki dan pergi meninggalkan makhluk mini itu yang kembali mematung.

Ruki tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Saga seserius dan sedingin itu sebelumnya, Saga yang Ruki kenal selama ini adalah orang jail yang tidak bisa diajak serius dan menganggap semua enteng baginya. Ruki pikir orang itu tidak akan pernah menunjukan ekspresi serius dan begitu dingin seperti tadi. sedikitnya itu membuat Ruki terkejut. Lalu apa maksud kata-kata terakhir Saga tadi? Ruki sama sekali tidak menangkap apa maksudnya. Dan satu lagi hal yang membuat Ruki penasaran, sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang Saga dan ketua osisnya itu miliki?

.

.

**_TBC_** (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

Baiklah….. kita fokus pada Tora dan Saga sedikit sebagai 2nd main pair(emang ada?) +_+)v

Terimakasih telah membaca.

mind to review? (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7 : Another Feeling

**Author **: Rukira Matsunori

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : AU/ gajeromance/ BL (MaleXMale)

**Fandom**(s) : the GazettE, Alicenine, dkk?

**Pairing**(s) : Uruha x Ruki? Ruki x Uruha?, Tora x Saga.

**Chapter**(s) : 7

**Warning** : Jangan anggap serius FIC ANEH ini! _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Note** : ini males-malesan bikinnya, jadi yappari! membosankan. DAN SERIUS LHO O.O

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 7 : ~Another Feeling ~

**Natural Sense ** ~

_ナチュラルセンス_

* * *

Ruki meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja Rookie sensei tampak kelelahan. pagi-pagi saat ia datang ke sekolah, sekelompok orang yang mengaku sebagai fanboys Uruha menyambut kedatangannya. Dan entah bagaimana Ruki berakhir dengan dikejar-kejar oleh mereka sampai Ruki harus ngumpet di toilet dan mengendap-endap keluar setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Setelah sampai di kelas, guru matematika yang bertugas mengisi pelajaran pagi itu ternyata telah lebih dulu datang daripada Ruki dan akibatnya makhluk mini itu tidak diizinkan masuk kelas sebelum ia selesai membersihkan toilet.

Setelah Ruki menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Ruki bisa memasuki kelasnya namun saat ia hendak duduk di bangkunya, seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya menggeser bangku Ruki hingga Ruki harus terjengkang ke lantai dan bokongnya kena encok. Dan di sinilah Ruki berakhir, di ruang UKS.

"katakan siapa yang mengerjaimu?" Reita membangkitkan tubuhnya dari ranjang UKS habis tiduran, dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"eh? Kau mendengarnya Reita-senpai? Kupikir kau tidur tadi," Ruki mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kerja Rookie sensei. Saat Ruki datang ke ruangan itu ia melihat Reita terlentang di atas ranjang UKS dengan menutupi mata dengan sebelah lengannya tampak tertidur. Rookie sensei mengatakan kalau laki-laki bernoseband itu memang sering datang ke sana untuk membolos, meski ia sering memperingatkannya tapi Reita tidak pernah kapok. Ruki pikir dia benar-benar tertidur tadi sampai ia bercerita kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini pada Rookie sensei.

"aku hanya memejamkan mata tapi kesadaranku tidak hilang," ucap Reita lalu turun dari ranjang menghampiri Ruki yang terduduk di bangku di sebelah sensei berambut putih perak itu. "Jadi…katakan siapa yang mengerjaimu?" Reita merangkul bahu Ruki, merendahkan kepalanya di samping kepala Ruki supaya bisa sejajar makhluk mini itu.

"he? Ee…haha itu.."

"fanboys Uruha, benar?" tanya Reita.

Ruki terdiam beberapa saat dan tidak lama kemudian ia mengangguk, "tapi itu tidak apa-apa bagiku, aku terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang penuh tantangan hahaha," Ruki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa garing.

Reita tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut makhluk minis itu, "jika mereka mengerjaimu lagi, datanglah padaku!"

"…"

**Bletak!**

Reita mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya setengah cengir mendapat slap-an buku yang digulung dari Rookie sensei. "Sok ingin jadi pahlawan sekali kau ini Akira," ucap Rookie sensei sambil meletakkan kembali bukunya di atas meja kerjanya.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku serius ingin melindungi Ruki," Reita memeluk kepala makhluk mungil yang duduk di depannya. Ruki hanya bengong.

Rookie sensei membereskan buku-buku di atas meja kerjanya, memasukkan sebuah balpoin ke dalam saku jas putihnya setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. "Apa bokongmu masih sakit Matsumoto?" tanya Rookie sensei pada murid di sampingnya.

"aa…iie aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang," Ruki berdiri dari bangkunya.

"oh baiklah, aku juga harus keluar. Kau Akira?"

"aku akan mengantarkan Ruki ke kelasnya," Reita merangkul adik kelasnya itu sambil tersenyum kearah Rookie sensei. Ruki kembali bengong.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu cepatlah kalian keluar. Aku akan mengunci ruangan ini," suruh Rookie sensei.

"yoshaaaa! Ayo kita pergi Ruki-chan!" Reita mengangkat satu tangannya masih merangkul bahu Ruki membawa adik kelasnya itu keluar. Ruki masih saja bengong. Dan Rookie sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah laku muridnya yang satu itu.

"Reita-senpai, kau benar-benar berniat mengantarkanku ke kelas?" tanya Ruki yang masih berada dalam rangkulan kakak kelasnya.

"iya," ucap Reita singkat.

"heeee! Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu saja!"

Reita menoleh pada Ruki, "aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu kau jajan ke kantin saja! aku bisa ke kelas sendiri."

"kau harus menemaniku! Aku teraktir," Reita semakin merangkul bahu Ruki menarik tubuh adik kelasnya itu membelok ke jalan menuju kantin,

"tunggu! Aku tidak usah!" Ruki berusaha terus menolak namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti mental sebelum masuk ke lobang telinga Reita, hingga pada akhirnya Ruki terpaksa menurut saja.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki duduk di sebuah bangku dengan di depannya sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat makanan pesanan Reita. Ruki meliarkan pandangannya pada sekitar area kantin yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah restoran baginya. Ruki tidak pernah ke kantin sebelumnya, sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas saat istrahat (bersama Saga). tiba-tiba Ruki melihat beberapa orang anak laki-laki yang ia yakin mereka ada diantara sekelompok orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya tadi pagi. Mereka juga melihat kearah Ruki tapi sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaan Reita hingga tak berani menghampiri makhluk mini itu.

"kenapa?" tanya Reita melihat Ruki seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

"he? Ah tidak haha…aku hanya merasa sedikit terkesima melihat kantin sebesar ini."

"hm…kau tidak pernah ke sini Ruki-chan?" tanya Reita pada Ruki namun matanya melirik ke arah bangku beberapa orang anak yang ia lihat tadi diperhatikan Ruki. Mereka seperti menyadari Reita melihat kearah mereka dan mereka berpura-pura memakan jajanannya.

"tidak, aku lebih sering di kelas saat istirahat," jawab Ruki yang mulai memakan makanan di mejanya.

Reita memperhatikan anak laki-laki mungil di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu menikmati makanan yang ia makan. Reita menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sambil menyeruput jus pesanannya. "Aku melihat fotomu dan Uruha di madding waktu itu, jadi….benarkah?" tanya Reita iseng yang membuat Ruki tersedak.

"ohok! Ohok! Ohok! A-apa? tentu saja tidak! aku difitnah oleh seseorang, jangan percaya gossip itu!" Ruki terlihat sedikit panik takut Reita menganggapnya aneh.

Reita tertawa kecil, "tapi foto itu bukan editan kan? Kau benar-benar berciuman dengan Uruha."

"Itu…itu kecelakaan!" Ruki mengerak-gerakan kedua tangannya menampik kata-kata Reita, "itu juga karena kerjaan seseorang," gerutu Ruki.

"tapi itu artinya kalian memang benar-benar berciuman," ucap Reita lagi, masih memasukkan sedotan ke dalam mulutnya namun ia tak menyeruput jusnya.

"aa…sudah kukatakan Reita-senpai, itu bukan ciuman!"

"tapi bibir kalian beradu kan?" Reita tersenyum kemudian menyeruput jusnya. Ruki tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, memutuskan memasukan makanan-makanan di depannya sampai membuat pipinya kembung. Reita meletakkan jusnya lalu menekukan kedua sikutnya di atas meja, menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya menatap adik kelasnya. "Aku sedikit cemburu lho", ucap Reita tersenyum.

Ruki berhenti menyantap makanannya beralih menatap kakak kelasnya yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan untuknya. "He?" Ruki cengok.

Reita melihat beberapa orang yang tadi selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya dan Ruki, berdiri dari bangku mereka seperti telah selesai menyantap jajanannya. Reita tersenyum ke arah Ruki mengacak-acak rambut adik kelasnya yang masih cengok karena kata-katanya. lalu laki-laki bernoseband itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya melihat ke-4 orang laki-laki yang Ruki ketahui adalah bagian dari fanboys Uruha. Ruki tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan kakak kelasnya itu sampai Ke-4 orang anak itu menolehkan wajah mereka pada Reita dan menunjuk diri mereka sendiri seakan bertanya apa mereka yang Reita maksud. Reita menganggukan kepalanya lalu menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya menyuruh mereka menghadapnya.

Ke-4 orang itu saling menoleh dan berpandangan tidak mengerti namun akhirnya mereka menghampiri bangku dimana Reita dan Ruki duduk.

"tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan Reita-senpai?" tanya Ruki pelan.

Reita hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ruki membuat Ruki bingung. "Kalian punya urusan denganku? Aku lihat kalian sibuk sekali mencuri pandang kemari," Reita bicara dari bangkunya saat ke-4 anak laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan juga Ruki.

"a…ano tidak, kami tidak punya urusan denganmu Suzuki-san, kami hanya…" salah satu anak laki-laki itu beralih memandang Ruki.

"hanya?" Reita mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau punya Urusan dengan Ruki?" tanya Reita lagi.

"dia itu anak yang menyebar gossip tentang dirinya sendiri dan Uruha. Uruha sudah menjelaskan bahwa berita dalam madding itu adalah kerjaan anak ini untuk mempermalukannya dan membuat dirinya sendiri terkenal. Kami tidak terima Uruha dipermalukan seperti itu! kau juga seharusnya tidak terima teman baikmu diftnah seperti itu kan, Suzuki-san!"

Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya, "aku juga difitnah!" protes Ruki.

"kalian dengar! Itu bukan kerjaan Ruki."

"tapi Uruha bilang—"

"berani mengganggunya lagi, kalian berurusan denganku!" Ujar Reita menatap ke-4 anak itu tajam membuat mereka terkejut. Dan Ruki menoleh pada kakak kelasnya itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"tapi Suzuki-san, kami juga disuruh Uruha."

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo selesaikan sekarang kalau kalian memang ingin berurusan denganku," Reita berdiri dari bangkunya, meregangkan jari-jari tangannya.

"aaa! Ti-tidak, kami tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, tidak akan!"

"katakan juga ini pada teman-teman kalian yang lain!" suruh Reita menyeringai sadis membuat ke-4 anak itu semakin ciut. Mereka menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera meninggalkan Reita dan Ruki dengan terburu-buru. "selesai kan?" Reita meniup telapak tangannya tersenyum ke arah Ruki lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Katakan saja padaku jika mereka berani datang padamu untuk mengganggumu lagi"

Ruki mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan irama lambat, "tidak apa-apa kah? Mereka kan disuruh Uruha?"

"tidak apa-apa, biar si Uruha ngamuk padaku juga, aku tidak perduli. Yang penting sekarang jangan ada yang mengganggumu lagi," Reita kembali meraih kepala Ruki dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, tersenyum sambil menyeruput jus di mejanya.

"….."

DHUAR!

Seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak di dada Ruki. Entah apa itu, tapi Ruki merasa tersanjung sekali dengan kebaikan senpai di depannya. Mungkin jika ia bisa selalu dekat dengannya tidak akan ada lagi yang berani mengganggunya di sekolah ini. Ruki melepaskan telapak tangan senpainya itu di kepalanya. "arigatou…" ucap Ruki tersenyum.

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Kriiiiiing!

Ruki menghela nafas lega karena berhasil sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu. Makhluk mini itu segera memeriksa di sekeliling bangkunya memastikan tidak ada jebakan-jebakan aneh di sana. dan setelah yakin ia segera mendudukan dirinya. Ruki sedikit melirik bangku Saga di sebelahnya yang di sana juga telah duduk sang empunya asik mengotak-atik ponsel. Sejak tadi pagi Ruki tidak bertegur sapa dengannya, bahkan saat ia dijaili teman sekelasnya tadi, Saga tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia acuh. Tapi Ruki tidak perduli dengan bagaimana sikap Saga padanya, dijauhi olehnya malah bagus mungkin, pikir Ruki. Tapi ia masih kepikiran apa yang dilihatnya kemarin, Ruki tidak bermaksud mengintip karena tidak tahu hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja dia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Saga.

"apa?" pandangan Saga teralih dari layar ponselnya pada Ruki.

"eh? Aa..tidak, bukan apa-apa," Ruki memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap ke depan kelas.

Saga menutup ponsel flipnya dan memasukannya ke saku celana, "kau berniat balas dendam padaku, menyebarkan apa yang kau lihat kemarin?" Saga menyangga dagunya berbicara pada Ruki.

"he? AH! Benar, kenapa aku tidak memotretnya kemarin," seru Ruki, mengepal satu tangannya meninjukannya pada telapak tangan lainnya.

Saga tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap-usap ujung kepala Ruki, "aku bersyukur kau anak baik," ucapnya tersenyum. "karena aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai melakukan itu," Saga menarik-narik rambut Ruki.

"cis! Tentu saja! aku bukan orang jahat sepertimu yang suka memfitnah orang seenaknya," gerutu Ruki. Saga tertawa, semakin kuat menarik-narik rambut makhluk minis itu.

Ruki melirik laki-laki yang asik tertawa di sebelah bangkunya. Saga di sebelahnya itu adalah Saga yang ia kenal selama ini. tapi jika ia ingat kemarin, Ruki merasa sikapnya berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan Amano. "Kenapa lagi?" tanya Saga yang sadar akan lirikan makhluk mini itu.

"kau….dan Amano…" Ruki memicingkan matanya menatap Saga. "Seperti itu ya?"

"he? 'Seperti itu' apa maksudmu?"

"etto~ " Ruki memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. " Seperti itu! ya 'seperti itu' maksudku," Ruki masih memain-mainkan jari-jarinya berpaling dari Saga.

"apa kami terlihat seperti pasangan hombreng?"

Ruki kembali menoleh pada Saga dengan ekspresi yang aneh. "Benar ya?" tanyanya was-was.

Saga tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ruki, "kalau aku bilang iya, memangnya kenapa?" Saga melebarkan bibirnya, tersenyum jahil.

"he?!"

"apa kami terlihat serasi?" Saga memajukan kepalanya mendekati wajah Ruki.

"Aa…aku tidak—ah entahlah… " Ruki mendadak gugup. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus gugup.

Saga menggeplak kepala Ruki dengan bukunya, "yang benar saja! sudah kubilang jangan salah paham!" Saga menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku menatap ke depan kelas, "dia tidak menyukai laki-laki….dan dia membenciku!"

Ruki hanya menatap ekspresi wajah Saga yang terasa lebih sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. ekspresi yang tidak pernah Ruki temukan dari laki-laki itu selain sedang membicarakan Amano, "tapi dia menciummu! apa orang yang membencimu akan menciummu seperti itu?"

Saga mendelik, "apa mencium berarti menyukai?"

"tentu saj—" Ruki berpaling dari Saga dengan wajah datar, mengingat bagaimana ia berakhir sampai mencium bibir Uruha di sofa itu. mungkin Amano mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya saat melihat Saga, walau bagaimanapun Ruki akui Saga tidak kalah cantik dari Uruha. Mungkin?

"kalau begitu kau menyukai Uruha."

"heeeee?! Tentu saja tidak! Waktu itu…waktu itu aku hanya kehilangan kontrol ta—eh?" Ruki refleks menutup mulutnya.

"kehilangan kontrol?" Saga mengernyitkah dahinya, "hmm…jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya karena efek terjatuh, tapi kau memang melakukannya karena keinginanmu ya?"

"bicara apa kau?!"

jelas yang dimaksud Saga dengan 'kau sendiri melakukannya dengan Uruha' adalah ketika Ruki jatuh menabrak Uruha di tangga itu. tapi Ruki mengatakan soal kontrol adalah ketika ia melakukannya pada Uruha di sofa. Pembicaraan antara dua orang yang tidak nyambung. karena Saga tidak tahu makhluk mini itu melakukannya lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya :v

"pokoknya itu berbeda! Beda! Beda! Beda!"

Saga mendengus, "kalau begitu kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada orang itu kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku!"

"eh?" Ruki kembali menoleh kearah Saga," Boleh ya? baiklah akan kutanyakan." ucap Ruki dengan polosnya. Saga langsung mengapit leher anak laki-laki itu dengan lengannya mengancamnya agar jangan pernah berani melakukan itu, padahal tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruh =="

Dan guru yang bertugas mengisi pelajaranpun masuk membuat obrolan Saga dan Ruki harus dipending dulu meski Ruki malah jadi tambah penasaran ingin menanyakan banyak hal(?). Ruki jadi mulai tertarik untuk selalu membicarakan ketua osis BHS itu di depan Saga, karena Ruki merasa sikap Saga berbeda jika membicarakan Amano Shinji itu. banyak ekspresi yang tidak Ruki temui dari laki-laki berambut hazel itu, ia temukan saat Amano Shinji menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Entah apa artinya itu, tapi makhluk mini itu jadi berpikir, mungkin kelemahan Saga sebenarnya ada pada Amano? Atau Amano itu sendiri adalah kelemahan Saga?

...

_ナチュラルセンス_ (◕‿◕✿)

...

Ruki menyeruput-nyeruput jusnya sambil meliarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling tempat yang sengaja di buat sedikit gelap namun untuk spot-spot tertentu di sana lebih kaya akan penerangan. Banyak orang berada di sana, tapi Ruki hanya duduk sendirian. Ruki mendengus bahkan Reita yang memaksanya ikut ke tempat itupun meninggalkannya, asik bermain billiard bersama Amano dan Uruha di tempat yang lebih terang itu.

Yaa…tadi memang Reita mengajak Ruki untuk ikut bermain, tapi bahkan cara memegang stick yang benar saja Ruki tidak tahu dan tentu saja Uruha mengolok-oloknya habis-habisan karena itu.

Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu Reita datang ke rumah keluarga Yuuji untuk menjemput Uruha karena mereka berjanji untuk bermain keluar, dan dia memaksa untuk membawa Ruki ikut bersama mereka meski Uruha amat sangat keberatan dan Ruki sendiri tidak mau tapi akhirnya Reita berhasil membujuk Uruha dan merayu Ruki dengan mengatakan kalau ia ingin mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Dan tentu saja Uruha tidak membiarkan makhluk minis itu menumpang di mobilnya, dan dengan senang hati Reita yang membawanya.

Dan sekarang Ruki terdampar di tempat asing ini. apa itu tempat yang biasa mereka para anak sekolah SMU itu kunjungi untuk bermain? Apa orang tua mereka tidak memarahinya bermain di tempat seperti ini? Ruki kembali mendengus. Wajar saja Level kehidupan anak-anak orang kaya itu berbeda dengan kehidupan normal yang ia alami.

"hai…"

Ruki melirikan matanya pada seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pakaiannya benar-benar terlalu terbuka untuk diperlihatkan pada anak sepolos Ruki. "Ee..hai?" Ruki tersenyum canggung.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Ruki, memegangi bahu makhluk minis itu membuat Ruki panas dingin. "sendirian?" tanyanya berbisik di telinga Ruki.

"eh? Tidak, aku…aku bersama teman-temanku hha.. " Ruki mendadak salah tingkah.

"kau anak sekolah kan? Benar-benar manis!" perempuan itu mencubit pinggang Ruki genit. "Diskon 30% untuk anak manis sepertimu, bagaimana?" perempuan itu kembali berbisik di telinga Ruki membuat Ruki membatu.

"Ssstt!" Reita tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Ruki dan perempuan itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Laki-laki bernoseband itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar perempuan itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Ruki.

Perempuan itu sedikit cemberut lalu pergi meninggalkan calon korbannya dengan bersungut-sungut, "ee…ke-kenapa?" gumam Ruki, ia ingin kembali memanggil perempuan itu namun ia tak berani. Makhluk mini itu sedikit kecewa padahal dia lumayan senang ada perempuan yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya dan Reita malah menyuruhnya pergi.

Reita duduk di samping Ruki lalu merangkul adik kelasnya itu, "aku yang membawamu kemari, kau harus jadi milikku sepenuhnya malam ini," Reita cengir. Ruki menatapnya datar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud laki-laki bernoseband itu. Licik sekali senpainya itu, padahal Reita sendiri tadi di dampingi seorang perempuan saat bermain billiard, sedangkan dirinya tidak boleh. Ruki mendengus.

Ruki kembali mengambil gelas jusnya yang tinggal tersisa sedikit dan segera menyeruputnya. "Kau sudah selesai bermainnya Reita-senpai?"

"lawanku tidak asik, aku ingin bermain dengan Tora tapi si Uruha menyerobotnya," keluh Reita kemudian meneguk sedikit minumannya.

"Tora.." Ruki bergumam memandang ketua osis BHS itu yang tengah konsentrasi menyodok(?) bolanya. Mata Ruki beralih pada perempuan di sampingnya yang setia menjutaikan tangannya di bahu laki-laki itu, dan dia wanita yang berbeda dengan wanita yang Ruki temui beberapa hari yang lalu saat ketua osisnya itu datang ke rumah keluarga Yuuji. dan lagi-lagi si wanita terlihat lebih tua darinya. Wanita itu bukan penghuni tempat ini seperti wanita yang mendatangi Ruki tadi. Ruki melihatnya datang bersama ketua osisnya itu dari mobilnya. Jadi mungkin itu pacarnya? Juga?

"Ruki-chan~" Reita menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Ruki membuat adik kelasnya itu tersadar, "ada apa? sepertinya kau asik memperhatikan Tora?" tanya Reita.

"he? Haha… tidak. aku hanya… ano~ wanita yang di sampingnya itu pacarnya? Aku rasa dia wanita yang berbeda dengan yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu," Ruki menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Reita menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, "hm.. bukan, Tora tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan perempuan. Mereka hanya teman-teman bermainnya," ucap Reita tersenyum ke arah Ruki.

"bermain? Tapi waktu itu aku melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita itu," ujar Ruki antusias.

Tawa Reita meledak mendengar kepolosan makhluk mungil di sampingnya, "apa yang kau pikirkan dengan kata 'bermain' yang kusebutkan tadi Ruki? Bermain bola bekel? Bermain petak umpet? Hahahaha….."

"eh?" Ruki berpaling ke arah Reita.

"hahahah…aku jadi semakin menyukaimu," Reita mencubit sebelah pipi Ruki.

"….."

Makhluk bernoseband itu kembali mengambil gelas minumannya, "dan kau tahu, Tora itu penyuka daun tua hahaha" ucap Reita sesaat sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya.

"benar. wanita yang bersamanya sepertinya selalu lebih tua darinya," Ruki memegangi dagunya tampak berpikir, "sayang sekali punya tampang keren begitu disia-siakan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua, padahal banyak perempuan-perempuan cantik yang seumuran bahkan yang lebih muda darinya yang mengincarnya bukan?" Ruki bergumam.

Reita terkekeh pelan, "namanya juga selera," laki-laki bernoseband itu melirik adik kelasnya, menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya tersenyum menatap Ruki. Ruki yang menyadarinya balas menoleh pada Reita dan mengernyitkan dahinya membuat kakak kelasnya itu kembali tertawa kecil, "oh ya, lagipula dia seperti itu karena stress ditinggalkan Haruka-sensei hahah…" Reita tertawa garing.

"Haruka-sensei? " Ruki kembali mengerutkan dahinya penasaran. "Seorang guru?"

Reita menganggukan kepalanya, "dia adalah guru yang cantiiiiiik~~ aku sendiri adalah fansnya haha… tapi aku tidak mau bersaing dengan Tora, dia lawan yang sulit dikalahkan."

"…"

"dia mengejar-ngejar Haruka sensei sejak pertama menjadi murid di BHS, tapi saat dia mulai mendapatkannya, guru itu malah di pecat dari sekolah. Tora sempat frustasi beberapa lama karena itu haha… dia menyedihkan waktu itu."

"….." Ruki merapatkan mulutnya mendengar cerita Reita. Sepertinya dia tertarik untuk mendengarkan ceritanya lebih lagi namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan men-slap kepalanya kakak kelas bernosebandnya itu.

"Uru? Apa-apaan kau?" protes Reita mengusap-usap ujung kepalanya yang baru kena slap-an laki-laki teman baiknya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang ingin bermain billiard malah santai-santai kau di sini." dengus Uruha lalu duduk di sofa yang terpisah dari Ruki dan Reita, setelah sebelumnya mendelik Ruki dulu, galak.

"kau sendiri? kau sudah kalah lagi dari Tora, he?" Reita tersenyum menunjuk Uruha iseng. Uruha hanya mendengus tak mau mengakui.

"menggosip apa kau? ada apa dengan Haruka sensei?" tanya Uruha, mengambil gelas minumannya lalu sedikit meneguknya.

"Tora… dia jadi pecinta tante-tante karena stress ditinggalkan Haruka sensei, benar kan? Haha."

"bukannya dia memang begitu sejak dulu. Waktu sekolah dasar juga dia pernah nembak seorang guru kan?"

"hmm benarkah? Aku lupa." Reita menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"apa-apaan itu? gak ada kerjaan sekali kau menggosipkan si Tora!" Uruha kembali mendengus. Sedikit kesal karena tanpa sadar dia juga masuk acara gossip Reita.

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal daun tua, kau juga punya penglaman kan?" Reita menunjuk-nunjuk Uruha. Mendadak telinga Ruki lebih focus.

"apaan?"

"Sharon…Sharon." Reita mencolek-colek lengan Uruha membuat Uruha mengernyitkan dahi, "aaah jangan bilang kau sudah melupakan perempuan itu, payah!" Reita meninju lengan atas Uruha.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan perempuan itu?"

"emmh…malu-malu."

"bodoh! Siapa yang malu-malu?!" Uruha menjitak kepala Reita.

Ruki hanya mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya dengan irama normal, mendengarkan perbincangan dua sahabat itu dimana tidak ada tempat baginya untuk masuk dalam obrolan mereka karena ia hanya pendatang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sharon?

Ah! Tidak! tidak! yang membuat Ruki penasaran adalah perempuan yang disebut Haruka itu, sedangkan perempuan yang bernama Sharon tidak membuat Ruki penasaran. Tidak sama sekali! Yang jelas, Sepertinya Ruki mempunyai PR baru lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

Ruki kembali menyeruput jus dalam gelasnya namun tak ada cairan sama sekali yang masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ruki baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia terus-terusan menyeruputnya dan sekarang gelas itu telah kosong. Makhluk mini itu menyimpan kembali gelas jusnya di atas meja dengan sedikit kecewa, tapi mau minta lagi malu (plak)

Tiba-tiba Ruki mendengar suara tawa dua orang di dekatnya. Sepertinya dia ketinggalan pembicaraan yang membuat mereka berdua itu tertawa, entah pembicaraan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, Ruki tidak menyimak. Saat sadar tiba-tiba saja Reita dan Uruha sudah tertawa. Makhluk mungil itu melirikan matanya pada Reita di sampingnya dan beralih pada Uruha.

"…."

Ruki terdiam melihat laki-laki yang menurutnya cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki itu. Uruha tertawa,….bahkan sesekali dia tersenyum men-slap kepala Reita. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Uruha tunjukan ketika bersamanya. Tanpa sadar makhluk minis itu melebarkan bibirnya tersenyum samar semakin memperhatikan Uruha. Entah kenapa melihat senyuman laki-laki itu Ruki merasa teduh, tapi sekaligus ada yang bergemuruh juga di dadanya. Ruki tidak pernah melihat senyuman seorang laki-laki semanis itu. bahkan senyumannya yang ia lihat sekarang lebih manis daripada ketika Uruha tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

Eh…

manis?

Ruki melebarkan matanya. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tentang Uruha?! Makhluk minis itu mengambil gelas dalam mejanya dan meneguknya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tampak mulai kacau. Ruki jadi semakin takut dengan dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja berpikiran diluar kehendaknya.

_Eh?_

Ruki menatap gelas yang lebih besar di tangannya yang kini telah kosong, merasakan ada aroma menusuk yang memasuki hidung dan tenggorokannya. lalu beralih menatap gelas jusnya yang tengah kosong juga sedari tadi di atas meja. Ia merasakan ada rasa aneh di mulutnya membuatnya merasa mual.

"uwoook!" Ruki menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Perutnya benar-benar terasa mual.

"eh? Ruki, ada apa?" Reita langsung memegangi bahu adik kelasnya itu melihat Ruki tertunduk dengan menutup mulutnya.

"perutku..uhp!" Ruki kembali menutupi mulutnya dan kini kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"cis! Sudah ku bilang jangan bawa dia," dengus Uruha.

Reita melihat gelasnya di atas meja telah kosong padahal tadi dia ingat baru meneguknya sedikit, "he! Kau meminum minumanku?" tanya Reita pada Ruki.

Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata setengah merapat lalu ia kembali merasakan mual di perutnya.

"kenapa kau minum?! Padahal aku sudah sengaja hanya memesankanmu jus!" dengus Reita.

Uruha tertawa melihat keadaan Ruki, "yang benar saja, minum segitu langsung teler. Cepat bawa dia pulang! Kau yang membawanya ke sini!" suruh Uruha pada Reita.

"aku tahu!" Reita segera mengangkat tubuh Ruki dan merangkulnya, "katakan pada Tora, aku pulang duluan."

"hm!" tanggap Uruha.

Reita segera membawa tubuh Ruki yang seperti mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Melewati banyak orang yang sedang menikmati waktunya di tempat itu. "Kau masih sadar?", tanya Reita pada adik kelas dalam rangkulannya.

"hnnn.." Ruki menanggapi kata-kata Reita dan ia terbatuk setelahnya

Reita segera mematikan kunci mobil otomatisnya, membuka pintu dan mendudukan Ruki di kursi depan di samping kemudinya, memasangkan safety belt di tubuh 'kecil' Ruki sampai tiba-tiba tangan Ruki menggenggam sebelah pergelangan tangan Reita membuat laki-laki bernoseband itu menatap adik kelasnya bingung.

"kenapa wajahmu itu cantik ha? apa kau tidak malu padahal kau laki-laki! ohok.." Ruki kembali tertunduk karena batuk.

_Memangnya aku cantik?_

Reita memegangi sebelah pipinya , membatin.

Tangan Ruki memegang kedua bahu Reita, "kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum di hadapanku…" tangan Ruki semakin kuat memegang bahu Reita lalu menariknya, "kenapa tidak pernah tertawa bersama…uhk!..ku, kenapa?! Hah?!"

"….."

"aku benci padamu!" Ruki mendorong tubuh Reita, kemudian wajahnya tertunduk. Reita terdiam sejenak menatap adik kelasnya itu kemudian ia tersenyum samar, menyadari siapa orang yang sebenarnya Ruki pikirkan sekarang.

Laki-laki bernoseband itu menyentuh ujung kepala Ruki, mengusap-usapnya lembut. "Begitu ya?", bisiknya di telinga Ruki. Tiba-tiba Ruki mengangkat kembali wajahnya menarik kepala Reita dan mengecup bibir kakak kelasnya itu.

Uruha berdiri membatu melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. dia berniat mengantarkan jaket Reita yang lupa ia bawa, namun melihat Ruki menarik-narik bahu Reita tadi membuatnya memilih diam dan beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat Ruki menarik kepala Reita dan mencium bibirnya.

"begitu ya? kau punya hobi mencium siapa saja yang berada dekat denganmu bocah? Menjijikan!" gerutu Uruha terlihat begitu jengkel. ia lalu menutupi mulutnya karena mendadak perutnya terasa mual. Dan memutuskan kembali ke dalam untuk meminjam toilet.

"uwoook!"

"…" Reita mematung.

**_TBC_** (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

Intinya…. T_T sedikit yang ingin saia sampaikan~ tapi sampe 14 pages :v *plak*

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

mind to review? (^_^)


End file.
